You Know You Want Me
by applequeen
Summary: I hate summaries...um okay a girl, Dhalia, is all emo and stuff and then she meets these new vampire guys...yeah...XD lol btw I had to change the rating because of some chapters
1. Chapter 1 The New Kids

All day I could sense _something_ was wrong. At school...something was all wrong.

"Dhalia!" My friend Ginger called to me.

Eagerly I walked over to my only friends: Ginger, Artemis, Rachel and Joanne.

"Dhalia, did you see the new kids?" Artemis asked me with a huge grin on her face.

"They're _all_ so _amazing_!" Joanne said.

Rachel was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "What she means is....they're _totally_ hot!"

"Their names are Justin, Alex, Daniel, Leon, Simon, and Michael," Artemis said.

"Yeah and their all _mine_!" Said Violet, the girl I hated more than anything in the world, "So hands _off_."

Sadly not only were Violet's parents rich, she was a beautiful blond, captain of the cheer-leading team, and she and her friends were all very popular.

Violet smiled evilly at me and walked off.

You might ask: 'Well what part of the middle school food chain are you?' Well me? I'm stuck with the Wierdos, Emos and Goths. And thats just fine with me.

I had night-black hair, wore black makeup, black nail polish and you guessed it black clothing. Though I rarely cut myself, after the first couple weeks of school I was categorized as an "Emo/Goth".

So, soon after, I decided to live up to my name. Though I was kind of low in the food chain, I was _not_ to be taken lightly.

Anyone who crossed me would get beat up. The kids at my school figured this out after I got suspended for beating up the "so called" queen of the school.

I had proven size does not matter. The "queen" Agatha Stuart was a shocking 5'8 while I was a normal 5'3. I had her out _cold_ with three punches.

Violet was a different story though. The only thing that kept me from knocking her out was numbers. She and her friends outnumbered me and my friends by about six or seven and I couldn't afford to get in trouble anymore.

And being strong didn't stop people from calling me Emo.

I barely talked to anyone, I was a foster child, and oh yeah on some rare occasions I was caught in the bathroom slitting my wrist with something sharp.

Let's get one thing straight, I cut myself out of pure _boredom_. Not because I hate life or anything.

I sighed as the lunch bell rang.

Sitting next to Ginger and Artemis in the cafeteria I pulled out my book and quietly began reading.

I looked up when I heard Artemis talking to her twin brother Apollo.

"Apollo can you tell mom I'm going to be at the library after school. I have to study for the test on Friday," Artemis said to her brother quietly.

"Artemis how many times have I told you: At home we're acquaintances, at school...I don't even _ now_ you...." Sometimes, the things Apollo said to his sister just amazed me.

"B-but Apollo...you never said that and we-we're brother and sister..." Artemis looked really hurt.

"Well I'm telling you now and I don't _care_ if we're related." Apollo said, "The point is you make me look bad and I don't want to be seen with an Emo--"

"Okay _wait_ one damn minute." I said standing up causing the kids in the other tables to look, "I've had just about _enough_ of your insults."

"Oh so now the Emo-freak speaks," One of Apollo's buddies snickered.

"You better believe it!" I spat, "And if one of you ever insults _any_ of my friends again I will _kick your ass_."

"What friends?" Another one said trying to get on me nerves.

"_Us_ friends." Ginger said standing up. Joanne and Rachel stood up also.

"Are you serious?" Apollo asked smirking, "What a tiny girl like you going to do to me?"

Without hesitation, I punched him in the stomach repeatedly. Then when he bent over holding his stomach, I kneed him in the face, possibly breaking his nose.

"Dhalia stop!" Artemis pulled me away from him.

"Whoops." I said sarcastically then sat back down and began reading my book again.

"Apollo I'm s-_so_ sorry..." Artemis apologized.

Apollo looked up and I could see his nose was bloody. He glared at me, "I'll get you for this."

I smiled at him, "Then you'll get your ass beat again."

Apollo went to the nurses office to get his nose checked out. I continued reading for about ten minutes before Ginger started poking me. "There they are!" She whispered.

I looked up, not very interested until I got a clear view of their faces.

Joanne had been right. "Their amazing..." I hadn't realized I had said that out loud.

Joanne giggled, "I told ya so!"

"How are they all the same age?" I asked Ginger quietly.

"Their adopted." Ginger smiled, "Aren't they _gorgeous_?"

I shrugged. Guys like them didn't go for girls like me at my school. End of story.

Besides, I didn't want to be like all the other girls in the cafeteria Getting their hopes up just because there are six new guys at the school.

I decided I wouldn't pay any attention to them.

The bell rang and I picked up my book and backpack and began walking to my fifth period class.

On my way out of the cafeteria, Violet apparently thought it would be funny if she tripped me.

Coincidently I fell right into Justin, one of the new boys. My backpack which just happened to be open spilled out all my books and papers. Perfect.

"Hey are you okay?" Justin asked me and reached out his gloved hand to help me up.

I refused his hand and got up by myself. Without a word I began picking up my things.

"'Rising Darkness'?" Justin read the cover to my book.

I snatched it from him and stuffed it in my backpack.

"I like those books to." Justin smiled.

I looked at him shocked. "You've read them?"

"Just about all seven." Justin picked up the last of my papers and handed them to me.

"Thanks...." The word stung my tongue. I hated having to say 'please' and 'thank you'.

"Your welcome." Justin paused then pulled out a piece of paper, "Um... I'm sorry but I'm new here and it would be nice if you could--"

I snatched the paper from him. It read:

First Period.................................................................Room 27

Second Period............................................................Room 19

Third Period...............................................................Room 10

Lunch

Fourth Period.............................................................Room 7

Fifth Period................................................................Room 22

Sixth Period...............................................................Room 12

"You have fifth and sixth period with me," I said quietly. "Your fourth period class is room seven, Ms. Ray. It right down that hall. You should hurry Ms. Ray locks you out if your late."

Justin laughed then he saw the look on my face and realized I was completely serious. "Oh uh...sure. Thanks." He said and walked off.

I sighed and took my time walking to my fourth period. I had Pre Algebra, room eleven, Mr. Johnson. He was a serious pain in the butt and I was already late so I decided to just take my time.

When I finally arrived everyone looked up at me.

"Is there a reason why your late, Dhalia?" Mr. Johnson asked from his desk.

Instead of answering I took my seat and continued reading my book.

I noticed the usually empty seat on the left of me, the one next to the window, had someone in it.

I looked at the person and somehow I wasn't surprised to see, Simon, one of the new boys.

He seemed to be doing something in his backpack, he had it on his lap.

I leaned a tiny bit closer to investigate. He was playing a Nintendo DSI. I rolled my eyes at the sight of it.

At least I wasted my time reading, not melting my brain with video games.

"Simon, what does X equal in the first equation?" Mr. Johnson asked realizing most people weren't doing work.

Simon barely glanced at the board in the front of the classroom.

The question was: 45x+0.9=-0.7

For a second I felt sorry for the new kid. Mr. Johnson always targeted the kids who didn't pay attention. Simon had a lot to learn.

"X=-32/9." Simon said quietly.

"That is....correct." Mr. Johnson said, disappointed that he didn't catch another kid off task.

All the feeling sorriness I had felt before had vanished. How had he answered the question without barely glancing at it? He hadn't written anything down.... I guess he's just smart.

I stopped thinking and went back to my book.

Before I knew it, fourth period was over and I was headed towards fifth period, science with Mrs. Gregory.

I was almost to the door when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and as soon as I did Violet slapped me in the face.

Without thinking, I dropped my stuff and slammed Violet's head against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2 Suspension and Party

Chapter 2

"Whoops." I said as the teachers pulled me away from the bleeding girl.

"Oh God not again..." One of the teachers said. "Dhalia get your butt to the office _now_!"

I rolled my eyes and walked off. A couple of teachers followed me.

"I don't need escorts, thank you," I growled at them.

The teachers didn't answer me and kept walking. In about five minutes they had my foster mother on the phone.

"She did _what_?!" I could hear my mother's angry voice.

"The girl, Violet, has a large bruise on her forehead and she has a bloody nose...we think its broken..." The principle, Mrs. Goodry, said. "Ma'am you are lucky your daughter hasn't gotten expelled. However, she will be suspended for one week and _therapy_ is recommended. There has got to be a reason for this constant violence."

While Mrs. Goodry was saying all of this to my mother I was sitting quietly in a chair in her office. Reading my book.

My mother came to picked me up.

"Mom I can explain-"

"Dhalia I'm sick of your explanations! You _always_ pull this crap! This time your explanations aren't going to work, Dhalia," My mother said angrily. "Thank you for not expelling her." My mother said to the principle.

Mrs. Goodry sighed, "No problem, Cheryl."

I was so lucky my mother was best friends with the principle.

"When we go home you go _straight_ to your room while I schedule you an appointment with a therapist." My mother said walking down the stairs and out of the school building.

"No problem, _Cheryl_. That's where I was going anyways." I said then got in the passengers seat of my mothers Mustang.

I'd always admired my mothers fast car. Once I took it for a joyride got pulled over by the cops in less than ten minutes. I'm fifteen and haven't had ANY driving training whatsoever so you can kind of guess why I got caught so fast...

"Don't call me Cheryl," Mom said quietly.

"Why not? That is your name isn't it?" I asked like I was stupid.

Mom glared at me. "Don't. Call. Me. Cheryl. End of discussion."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Fine then. Cher-mom." I purposely almost called her Cheryl.

We continued the rest of our drive in silence.

When we got home I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door behind me and locked it. I read my book while listening to my I-pod until it was 3:15. School was out. I called Ginger on her cellphone.

"Dhalia! Dude where _are_ you? You weren't in sixth period. You know how I depend on you to entertain me while Mr. Brian babbles about a bunch of crap!" Ginger said annoyed.

"I got suspended....again." I said quietly, "Can you get your sister pick me up? I'm bored as hell."

Ginger laughed. "Why am I not surprised! We'll be there in a minute."

"I'll be waiting." I said then hung up.

Ginger's older sister, Caroline, honked the care horn when they were outside.

I grabbed my bag and left. My mom stopped me on my way out.

"Where do you think your going? Your grounded!" She said in her poison-like voice.

"You never said that, Cheryl. I'm just going to the library to study, anyways." I said, "You know the the State Test is coming up soon? If I don't pass I'll be repeating the 8th grade."

My mother sighed and I left while she was thinking.

"Sooo, where to, Ms. Suspended?" Caroline grinned.

"Anywhere," I said, "Just get me away from here."

Caroline revved the engine of her red Jaguar a couple of times before speeding off.

We ended up going to a party at Caroline's friend's house, Daren.

Bright lights, people, loud music.....people.....this _definitely_ was not my kind of place.

"How long are we going to be here?" I asked Ginger, annoyed.

"Hmmm I dunno." Ginger shrugged.

Caroline's friend obviously had a wide variety of beverages which included beer. Caroline was drinking like there was no tomorrow.

By 12:52 AM she was wasted. We dragged her back to the Jag and threw her in the backseat.

"I can't drive." Ginger said, "I'm to tired. 'sides, I had a few..."

I sighed. "Get in."

It was easy for the first few minutes. But I hadn't realized how tired I was until the road started moving. Not paying attention, I almost dosed off, and opened my eyes to see a shadow of a person I was about to hit. Quickly I swerved the car to the off the road and hit a tree, missing the person by an inch.

"Dammit!" I said getting out of the car. "You _idiot_! What were you doing!" I yelled at the person, I was wide awake now.

Ginger also got out of the car.

"Your Dhalia aren't you," The person said. It was way to dark to see their face.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"I go to your school....I'm Alex," he said taking a step toward me.

Now that introductions were finished I got back to yelling, "What the _hell_ were you thinking! You made me crash! Someone could've gotten hurt!"

"I was...going to my friends car. He's waiting for me." Alex said. "He could give you all a ride home and you can pick the car up tomorrow."

"Well apparently we have no other option!" I rolled my eyes although he couldn't see me, "What are you doing at 1:00 AM anyways?"

Alex laughed as he helped me and Ginger get Caroline out of the Jag. "I can ask you guys the same question. But really I don't need to. This girl explains it all." He was talking about the wasted, Caroline.

Once we were all safely in Alex's friends care Alex introduced him. "Dhalia, Ginger, this is my friend Lucifer. Lucifer, this is Ginger, Dhalia and their friend...."

"Caroline." Ginger mumbled.

Alex's friend drove Caroline and Ginger home first, then me.

"Thanks." I said quietly and slammed the car door not giving Alex a chance to reply.

I unlocked the door to my house and strolled in like nothing was wrong.

My parents we asleep so I went in my bedroom and did the same. I'd have to face a bunch of yelling when I woke up and somehow, I didn't care at all. These were my last thoughts as I slid into a quiet undisturbed sleep.

**(A/N: This last part was kind of rushed so if its boring or doesn't make sense sorry!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3 Therapy

Chapter 3 Therapy

I had tried to avoid my parents all day but it was time for me to face the music.

"You lied to me and left the house for hours!" My mother yelled at me.

My father was quietly sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"You have a therapy appointment with, Ms. Lollis, today in an hour." My mother said.

"What?! I don't need therapy!" I was outraged, "Therapy is for crazy people!"

"No its not," mom looked annoyed, "I've had therapy."

I rolled my eyes. "That only proves my point even _more_!" I sighed and closed my eyes, "I need some air." I left the house and went outside. It was a nice day, about 1:34 PM. The sun was out and a cloud wasn't to be seen.

Suddenly my phone buzzed in my pocket then Muse, Uprising, began to play. Artemis was calling me.

"Hey, Art." I said, "Isn't it school time?"

"It's lunch and we're going to skip the rest of the day. I'll get my cousin to pick you up so we can go to the park or the mall or something."

"I can't," I growled, "I have therapy in an hour. But you can come pick me up around....3:00."

"3:00?! That's about the time school ends! I can't stand it here Dolly!" Artemis sounded hurt.

"Okay first of all my name is Dhalia. Doh-lee-uh. So say it right. And second, I'm sorry but I can't miss therapy or my parents will die and ground me forever."

Artemis sighed over the phone, "Fine. I'll get my cousin to pick you up later. See ya then. Bye."

I shut the phone without another word.

My mother drove me to the therapy office. I didn't talk the whole way. I didn't want to hear anything my mother had to say. She was the one who was making me go.

"I'll pick you up in an hour, Sweetie." She said as I got out of the care, "I love you!"

"Whatever." I slammed the door and walked up to small building.

The exterior had light beige walls and a path of different colored stones leading to a brown door. Bushes were blocking my view from everything else.

I banged on the door, not bothering to use the doorbell.

A short woman with beige khaki pants, that matched the walls, and a pink striped button-up shirt answered the door. She had long, curly, dark brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hello," she smiled, "You must be Dhalia, please, come in."

Soon I was lying on one of those fancy therapy couches and she was in a chair of her own with a clipboard and pencil in hand.

"So," she began. "When do you think all this started? I mean all this anger you have built up inside of you. What do you think is the cause of it?"

"I don't have any anger." I said simply, "Only problems and issues."

"Do you think there is a particular cause of these 'problems and issues'?"

I sighed. "Listen, _your_ the therapist. Aren't _you_ supposed to tell _me_."

She smiled again. "Well I can't tell you unless you tell me what you think it is first."

I didn't respond, just lied back and closed my eyes.

"Okay then..." Ms. Lollis said quietly, "Tell me how old we're you when you first moved out of your parents house and why."

"It was about...eight years ago. I was five. My mother used to practice witchcraft and stuff. One time she tried to use me as a sacrifice to the 'Gods' but I called the police," I was perfectly fine with talking about my mother.

"Where was your father when all this happened?"

"He bailed on us when I was three," I shrugged.

Ms. Lollis nodded slowly writing things down. "Do you...hate your mother? Did she ever come and visit you?"

"Hmm...." I thought for a moment, "She was visiting me for a short period of time but when I was around eleven years old she just stopped. I'm not sure what happened. And I don't love her and I don't hate her. I mean, she was my mother but sacrificing me to the 'Gods' was kind of going to far...."

"What about your elementary school? What were the kids like?"

"I have no clue." I said, "I never talked to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Is there a reason for that?"

I shrugged, "Naah, I guess I'm just antisocial."

"Did you ever get into as many fights in elementary school as you do now?"

I was beginning to get annoyed with all Ms. Lollis's questions but I sighed and sucked it up, "Yeah. A bunch. It was over petty stuff though. Like cutting in line, stealing pencils and crayons. Stuff like that. Now, I only get into fights because someone did something to me first."

"Has someone ever...touched you in a way that made you feel uncomfortable?" Ms. Lollis asked, her face serious.

"Pfft! I'd like to see them _try_!" I grit my teeth. "They'd get their butt kicked in a split-second!"

"Where did you learn to fight?"

"I learned on my own. The first fight I ever fought, I lost. Got beat up really bad. I vowed to _never_ let that happen again, so I trained myself," I grinned, proud of myself.

"Well so far," Ms. Lollis said, "it looks like your anger is caused by being alone. You never really had parents who cared about you. So over the years the anger has built up inside you and is being released at school with unnecessary fights. I suggest you try releasing your anger in more_ positive_ ways like--"

"Let me guess: Joining a sports team at school. Or an extracurricular activity like art or band? Psh! I've heard it all before." I stood up and looked at my watch, "Oh looky our hours up! Time for me to go! See ya!" I left the house and called Artemis, "Hey Art. Get your cousin to come pick me up at my therapists office...."

Later, me, Ginger, Artemis, Joanne and Rachel were all in Artemis's cousin's car.

"How's Caroline?" I voluntarily spoke up but didn't look up from my book.

"She's fine, but probably still has a hangover," Ginger giggled.

Artemis's cousin, Charlotte, smiled at us, "You guys are _horrible_!"

Everyone laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with them.

"So how was therapy?" Rachel asked me.

"Stupid and unnecessary." I mumbled.

Then we were at the mall. I went straight to the bookstore while the others went into stupid stores like: "Victoria's Secret" and "New York and Company".

Once again I wasn't surprised to see, Daniel, Justin, and Leon in my favorite bookstore "Restless".

I turned to leave but they saw me. "Dhalia!" Justin called to me smiling.

I went over to him. "Hey..." I said quietly, "What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to get the seventh book of that series we talked about earlier," Justin continued to smiled and in a way, it made me sick.

"That's nice, but uh...I was just leaving..." I turned to leave again but Justin put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Wait you just got here and-" I had hit his hand off me.

"Don't touch me." I growled at him involuntarily, it was an automatic reaction for me.

"I'm...sorry." Justin said quietly.

I left without another word. I was bored so I decided to go to Gamestop to get another video game for my Playstation 2 even though I only played video games when I was extremely bored.

Why everywhere I turned I saw one of the new boys. Simon was in the Nintendo DS section looking for a game. "Hey aren't you in my Pre Algebra class?"

I sighed, clearly annoyed, "Yes."

Simon smiled, and for the first time I noticed he wore glasses. He had spiky brown hair, pale skin and hazel eyes....in other words _really_ handsome.

"Why weren't you there today?" Simon asked me.

"I got suspended for beating up Violet. But it was definitely worth it." I grinned.

Simon laughed. "Yeah I saw her today. You really messed her up."

I shrugged, "All in a day's work."

"So what game were you-"

"Dhalia! C'mon let's go!" Joanne called to me from outside of the store and I was happy she did.

"Um I have to go. I'll see ya around." He waved and I left the store.

"You were talking to Simon!" Rachel said when I was out of the store.

"So?" I asked, "Is there something wrong with him?"

"Well...you never talk to anyone, let alone boys!" Artemis said.

"Well technically he talked to me. I just answered all his questions." I said.

Charlotte drove me home. My mother was waiting for me on the couch.

"Where were you? I went to the therapists office and you weren't there! And you didn't answer your phone!" She said.

"Relax, I was just at the bookstore with a couple of friends." I responded.

"Oh really? Where's your book then?"

"I didn't buy anything I just looked around a bit! Jeez can you stop fussing over every little thing!" I was really getting annoyed now. To avoid getting in trouble again I went in my room, shut the door, and locked it.

I quietly listened to my I-pod, thinking about today. That therapist lady, Ms. Lollis seriously got on my nerves. Its not that I minded talking about my past. I just minded talking about my past to _her_. She was a complete stranger and I was supposed to just tell her all my problems and she was supposed to fix them? Yeah _right_. I'll show her. No one can _fix_ me. Especially not her.


	4. Chapter 4 No Touching

Chapter 4 No Touching

Next week I had school again. Oh goody. I hated school. The only thing that made me get up in the morning was the friends I barely talked to.

I got on the bus and took an empty seat. After a couple of bus stops the new boys got on. Simon sat next to me.

"Hey," he smiled. I forced myself to smile back.

Justin sat in the seat in front of me with Michael. Alex and Daniel sat behind me. Leon sat in an empty seat in the back of the bus.

"Dhalia these are my brothers, Michael, Alex, Daniel, Simon and...that's Leon but he doesn't talk much." Justin introduced everyone.

"I've met a couple of you before," I glanced at Alex and Simon. I felt like my space had been invaded. I scooted towards the window a bit more, biting my tongue so I wouldn't say something mean or stupid.

They were all _staring_ at me. It was creepy and made me self-conscious. I tried to occupy myself by staring out the window but I still felt their eyes on me.

"Oh just _stop it_!" I said. I couldn't take it anymore, "Quit staring at me!"

They all had shocked expressions for a moment then they grinned.

"Sorry," Alex snickered and they all looked away, except Simon.

I lost it. I put my legs and shoes on the seat and pushed forward, pushing him off.

"Ow!" Simon said as he fell on the bus floor.

A bunch of people began to laugh including his brothers. Simon turned a light shade of red.

I began listening to my I-pod and crossed my arms tightly around my chest as he got back on the seat.

"What was that for?" Simon hissed.

"For staring at me." Then I mumbled, "You'll learn there are consequences for not listening to me."

Simon rolled his eyes and I continued to stare blankly out the window. Finally the bus stopped at the school and we all got off.

"Hey wait up!" Justin called to me. I didn't slow down for him but he caught up.

"So now your following me around?" I asked.

Justin shrugged, "I've got nothing better to do."  
"Yeah well I don't need groupies." I glanced at his brothers.

Alex laughed, "You wish."

"Pft. I wish for a lot of things and right now I'm wishing you guys would find someone else to follow." I mumbled.

"Everyone else here is loud and annoying... Your the only one here, so far, that is bearable." Simon said and his brothers nodded in agreement. I noticed Leon wasn't with them but I didn't bother asking.

I finally gave in, "Fine. Just be quiet and don't comment on anything when I'm talking to my friends."

"You won't even know we're here," Justin said holding up his right hand.

We walked over to Artemis who was talking to Apollo.

"Artemis I'm tired of you and your friends! I don't want you to talk to me while we're at school anymore," Apollo said and Artemis got that hurt expression again.

"B-but...why?"

"Because your all Emo-freaks! Your weird! Just stay away from me!" Apollo yelled.

"Did I just hear you correctly?" I asked Apollo taking a step towards his so our face was inches apart. "Apparently you actually want me to _break_ you nose this time."

I hadn't broken his nose. I just made it bloody. This time I was aiming for breaking it.

"Listen, I'm not going to let some _girl_ not to mention a weirdo talk to me like that," Apollo barked at me.

I ran my fingers through my long black hair for a moment, then I slapped him.

"Your an _asshole_." I said, "I'm _not_ going to let you treat your sister like that anymore! She never did anything to you but yet you act like a total jerk!"

Just when I was about to get control of my anger. Apollo had the nerve to push me, and not one of those soft pushes either, he really put some force in it. Before I could kick his ass Justin held me back.

"What are you doing?!" I asked Justin furiously.

"Stopping you from doing something stupid!" Justin said holding my wrists behind my back.

I struggled against Justin's grip. I personally think I could've broke free if Alex hadn't have helped Justin. Alex grabbed my shoulder and let me away from Apollo. Artemis followed.

When we were far away from him they let go of me.

"What the hell?!" I was beyond furious. I slapped Justin, "_What_ did I say about touching me?!"

Justin's muscles tensed and he rubbed his cheek, "Ow... Sorry."

"Stay away from me!" I told them taking a step back, "All you guys do is get on my nerves!"

Alex frowned.

"Um excuse us a moment, I need to have a word with Dhalia." Artemis said smiling. She led us away from them and began speaking when she was sure they were out of earshot. "Dhalia what are you doing!" She whispered, "Your brushing off the hottest guys in the school!"

"Who cares?" Right now just about everyone was getting on my nerves.

"I do! Please just do this for me?!" Artemis begged doing her best puppy-dog face.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine."

"YAY!" She hugged me, "I love you Dolly! Remember I want Alex."

We walked back over to the guys. I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for slapping you Justin and I'm sorry for being such a bitch towards you guys."

Alex smiled. "Its okay. We know you can't help being a bitch."

My muscles tensed. Everything inside me was telling me to hurt him but I knew Artemis would be upset with me if I did. I held my breath to resist the urge.

"Don't mind Alex," Justin said and he slipped his arm around my waist as the bell rang.

"Um Justin....touching...." I grit my teeth.

"Oh don't worry about it," he smiled. "I'll walk you to your first class."

My first class was PE so he walked me to the Girls' Locker-room then left. When I was all dressed in my sweats and t-shirt I came out of the Locker-room to see Alex waiting for me.

"Hey PE buddy!" Alex said excitedly.

"Oh my God..." I said quietly then looked up at the sky, "Just kill me now!"

"You better not ask or he just might take you up on that offer," Alex grinned and put his arm around my waist like Justin had pulling me closer to him.

I took a deep breath and tried not to hurt him. All throughout PE Alex stayed close to me. Usually I would do nothing just sit around watching people play basketball and stuff but Alex encouraged me to play and of course I finally gave in after about the twentieth time he asked me. We ended up playing volleyball. Violet was playing. How great.

It was easy for me to hit the ball without them being able to hit it back so most of the time my teammates passed it to me. But once Violet got the ball she hit it and it came flying at me. My senses weren't sharp enough so it hit smack right in the face. I fell backwards and hit my head on the concrete. All I can remember is myself slipping into darkness....and vowing I'd hurt Violet _really_ bad when I awoke.


	5. Chapter 5 Simon

Chapter 5 Simon

I awoke at home in my bed. My head hurt horribly. How did I get here? Who had taken me home? I stood up and felt dizzy. "M-mom!" I called to her and began walking downstairs. When I got to the living room I was actually surprised to see Alex, Simon and Justin sitting on the couch. "What are they doing here?"

"Oh they just came to see how you were doing, sweetie. Justin's the one who carried you to your room." My mom smiled.

"What time is it isn't there school today?" I asked looking around for a clock.

"No...you hit your head pretty hard. You've been knocked out for a day. It's Tuesday now and it's 4:00," Mom explained to me, "You should get dressed you have therapy today."

I looked at what I was wearing. I was in my pajamas, a tank top and shorts. Who the hell had changed my clothes? Then I noticed my mother mentioned therapy.

"I'm not going to therapy today....I don't feel well." I said holding my head. I wasn't lying either my head still did hurt like hell. I remember _why_ my head hurt. I was gonna hurt Violet _so_ bad....

I left the room and began walking back up the stairs to my room. When I was about halfway up I heard Alex talking to my mother.

"Therapy? Is she _that_ bad?" He asked.

I could practically hear my mother nodding, "Yes, she's always been like this."

I didn't want to hear anymore. I went up the stairs and in my room, slammed the door and locked it.

After I was done taking a shower and getting dressed, in my black skinny jeans and black t-shirt that had a sparkley rose on it, I went downstairs. I went in the kitchen to see Alex, Simon and Justin still there. "What are you guys still doing here?"

Simon began explaining, "Well our friend Lucifer dropped us off here so we kind of don't have a ride so-"

"Mom, can you drop us off at the mall?" I asked, cutting him off.

"I thought you didn't feel good?" She retorted.

"Just take me please! I really need to get something important," I lied.

"Fine." Mom said, "You guys go wait in the car."

Once we were in the car, waiting for my mother I decided to not make any conversation unless I was talking to Simon. He was the only one I actually didn't mind talking to.

"Your mom is nice," Simon smiled, "I don't see why you wouldn't behave."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Who says I'm not trying to behave? Who says I'm not trying the best I can?"

Then my mother got in the car, not giving him a chance to respond. She drove us to the mall.

"Okay guys I'm going to pick you up and 7:30. Do _not_ leave this mall!" She waved and drove off.

I called Ginger before going into the mall.

"Hey Dhalia! Are you okay? I heard what happened. That evil bitch Violet!" Ginger said after she answered the phone.

"Yeah, I'm at the mall. You should come....the new kids are with me," I added quietly.

Of course Ginger was there in a flash, her mother had dropped her off.

"Hey!" She said to the boys then turned to me, "So where we headed first?"

"Well I was thinking-"

"Let's go to the food court," Alex cut me off and I glared at him.

Soon we were all sitting at a table eating tacos. Well _they_ were eating, I just sat there reading. Simon stood up, "I'm gonna go to Gamestop."

"I'll go with you," I said quickly standing up.

Both Simon and Justin looked surprised. "Uh...okay then. See you guys later."

I followed Simon to Gamestop. We looked at a bunch of games and truthfully I was getting bored. The only reason I went with Simon was to get away from the other groupies and Ginger who would be drooling over them as always.

"Do you like any game in particular...?" Simon asked, trying to make conversation.

"Honestly no, I'm not really the video game type. I just wanted to get away from your them for a moment." I said.

Simon smiled at me, "Well at least your being honest."

"It's easy to be honest when you don't care about other peoples feelings," I looked away from him.

Simon moved closer to me, "I can see you don't like talking to me, my brothers or even your own friends. And it makes me wonder how someone could be so antisocial. How come you don't talk to anyone?"

I sighed, "Talking is a waste of air and time."

"You could call it that." Simon paused, he moved even closer our face about an inch apart. Then he kissed me and I was to shocked to stop him....I _didn't _want to stop him. When he did stop I was really disappointed. He'd sucked the breath out of me.

I could feel my face heating up with embarrassment. "Uh...."

"We should go..." Simon said. I nodded in agreement. We left Gamestop and went to find Ginger and the others. I had a new mix of emotions I didn't remember ever having. Then I realized: I was starting to _really_ like Simon.


	6. Chapter 6 Together

Chapter 6 Together

It turns out that my friends already handled Violet for me. Sometimes I love my friends a lot, but most of the time there just people who get in my way.

Soon it was the weekend and my mother convinced me to invite a bunch of my friends over. Actually she bribed me with money but to me its the same thing. So I invited over Ginger, Artemis, Rachel, Joanne.....and Justin, Alex, Simon, Daniel, Michael and Leon. Leon of course couldn't make it-I'm guessing because the guy is more antisocial than _I_ am-but he said thanks for asking.

I just sat there reading, Joanne was still amazed that I had gotten them over my house, Artemis was busy trying to make Alex notice her unsuccessfully, Ginger was talking to Daniel, and Rachel looked like she was close to making out with Michael.

Simon was playing his Nintendo DSI occasionally glancing up at me smiling, Justin was way to close to me as usual, and Alex was staring blankly at the TV. I only mention them because they are the ones I know the most and I longed to be alone with Simon again.

Alex yawned, "I'm bored."

"Then go do something." I said not looking up from my book.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Alex said hopping up.

Of course Artemis and Rachel got all excited about it because they would have a chance to kiss the boys they liked but I wasn't as enthusiastic.

"Uh I'll pass," I said as Alex set down a wine bottle he'd gotten out of the kitchen.

"Aw c'mon, Dhalia," Simon grinned, "It'll be fun."

I took a deep breath, "No."

"Aw Dhalia!" Artemis begged, "Pleeeeaaaaasssseeee!" She did her puppy dog face again.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. But don't think the face worked because it hasn't worked since 7th grade and never will."

Artemis laughed. Everyone got in the circle around the bottle. "I'll go first."

He spun the bottle and lucky for me it landed on Artemis. I could see the joy in her eyes. Without hesitation Alex kissed her and it looked like they'd never stop. After about five minutes everyone got impatient.

"Okay I think that's enough," Justin said elbowing his brother.

"Maybe we should play a different game." I said sighing. I knew I might not be so lucky next time so I improvised, "Like...truth or dare?"

"Yeah, okay," Simon said. "This time _I'll_ start. Dhalia I dare you to be the most social person in school for the whole day on Monday."

My eyes widened. _"I don't think so!"_ I yelled, "I would _never ever ever_ talk to any of those idiots unless I had to!"

Simon laughed, "Take the dare or be labeled as a wimp." At that very moment I hated Simon.

"Fine," I grumbled, "But I dare_ you_ to...." I didn't take me long to think of something repulsive, ".....jump in our pool naked in front of everyone."

Simon's jaw dropped. "I-I-I-"

"Take the dare or be labeled as a wimp," I smiled evilly at him.

Simon stood up. "Fine. But you have to come with me."

_My_ jaw dropped and I stood up, "That wasn't apart of the dare!"

"Well you dare me to do it and you can't do it yourself?" Simon laughed.

I frowned. Taking off my clothes in front of everybody was the least of my worries. The thing was....I couldn't swim and it was a little embarrassing. For some reason, I don't know why. I did it. Well I went behind a tree, undressed and leaped in before anyone could actually see me. I jumped in before Simon could make it outside.

Surprisingly I swam. It was easier than I thought it would be. I swam to the other side of the pool and got out, not caring if everyone saw me. I grabbed a towel off a lawn chair and wrapped it around myself.

"Your turn." I said as I walked past Simon and everyone else to get in my house. I didn't have to look at their expressions to know they were shocked.

After Simon took his turn in the pool and got a towel around himself everyone went back up to my room. I had dried off and gotten redressed. While Simon was getting dressed in the bathroom and I was drying my hair Ginger came over to me.

"I can't believe you _did_ that!" She said surprised.

"I can't believe I did it either," I shrugged.

"Well since I now have a rite to call you the _daredevil_ I dare you to go in there while Simon's getting dressed," She winked.

"Pft! Yeah right. I think I'll wimp out on that one." I laughed.

"You know you want toooo!" Ginger poked me lightly.

I suddenly frowned, "What makes you think that?"

"It's only obvious you like him, Dhalia," Ginger grinned, "He's the only one you _ever_ smile at. And your actually doing the dare he asked you."

I was angry because she was right. I did like him but I didn't want to. Simon came out of the bathroom smiling.

"That was...refreshing," he laughed.

Ginger left us to talk to Alex. I smiled back at Simon and that's when I noticed I was being watched. Justin was glaring at us. I turned to Justin with one of my eyebrows raised and I think he got the message because he looked away.

When I turned back towards Simon he kissed me and I was happy he did because I had been waiting all night. I just had wished Simon would've waited a little longer so we could've actually been _alone_. Everyone was staring at us.

I groaned with embarrassment and pulled away from him. Justin was glaring at us again. What was that guys problem? I'd handle Justin later. I led Simon out of the room.

"What's the matter?" Simon looked confused.

"Could you quit kissing me if we're not going out?" I asked him, "I mean-"

He kissed me again, "Then we _are_ going out. It's not easy staying so far away from you all the time."

"Okay then." I said folding my arms, "Since we're suddenly going out theres something I need to tell you. You play video games to much!" We laughed.

"Its really fun if you actually _tried_," Simon smiled.

"I have bad finger coordination," I said flexing my thumbs.

Simon laughed again. Then I noticed his arms were around my waist. I shrugged and kissed him again.

_**Sneak Peak! Chapter 7 Vampires**_

"_Listen I really don't like you going out with Simon," Justin growled._

"_Your not supposed to like it. That would be kind of creepy." I laughed._

_Justin moved closer whispering, "I'm serious, Dhalia. You don't know the kind of stuff he could do to you..."_

"_I'm tired of people saying that!" I yelled, "What _could_ he do to me?!"_

"_Keep you voice down!" Justin hissed, "Listen...me and my brother...aren't like other people...Our diet it much different."_

_I rolled my eyes, "What are you guys cannibals?"_

"_We're vampires." Justin said his face completely serious._


	7. Chapter 7 Vampires

Chapter 7 Vampires

Monday was _horrible_. Simon made me talk to almost everyone we saw. They were surprised that I actually had a voice. Simon was happy I was finally talking and, hell, if he's happy so am I. At least I was happy until Alex said something disturbing.

"Hey Dhalia, can I talk to you for a minute." Alex pulled me away from the group of people I was talking to.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked confused.

"I need you...to do me a favor..." Alex said, "Be careful around Simon. I don't want you to be alone with him."

_"Excuse me?"_ I was astonished, and angry that he'd say something like that, "Your not my father! And why should I be careful? Simon is-"

Alex covered my mouth with his hand. "Be quiet. And let me explain," He removed his hand from my mouth, "Simon is very....unstable. Don't tell him we had this conversation." Alex glanced around before walking off without another word.

I raised my eyebrow at him as he walked away, "_Unstable? _Wow."

Taking a deep breath I walked over to Simon and Justin they seemed to be arguing over who gets the last breakfast bun.

"But you already had three!" Justin growled at Simon.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Yeah so? You had a bunch..."

"_One_ is not a bunch!" Justin argued.

I grabbed the bun and licked all over it. "Who wants it now?"

Justin wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Um, you know what? One is enough for me."

I smiled, then someone tapped on my shoulder and for once in a long time, I was surprised to see Leon. "C-can I-I speak with you for a moment?"

I nodded and walked over to a corner of the cafeteria.

"Listen I don't want you getting hurt. If Simon _ever_ starts acting strange tell my or one of my other brother right away." Leon said.

"Why are you guys saying that?!" I was furious at them right now.

"He's right," Michael and Daniel nodded in agreement and I noticed they had followed us to the corner.

"Whatever." I said as the bell rang and lunch was over. I went to Mr. Johnson's class where I sat next to Simon. We did what we usually did. He played his Nintendo DSI and I read my book occasionally glancing up at each other smiling.

When fourth period was over Justin stopped me in the hallway on my way to fifth period.

"Listen I really don't like you going out with Simon," Justin growled.

"Your not supposed to like it. That would be kind of creepy." I laughed.

Justin moved closer whispering, "I'm serious, Dhalia. You don't know the kind of stuff he could do to you..."

"I'm tired of people saying that!" I yelled, "What _could_ he do to me?!"

"Keep you voice down!" Justin hissed, "Listen...me and my brother...aren't like other people...Our diet it much different."

I rolled my eyes, "What are you guys cannibals?"

"We're vampires." Justin said his face completely serious.

I burst out into laughter, "Oh _wow_!" I was laughing so hard tears were streaming down my face, "What so now Simon's gonna bite me?" Justin still looked serious and I gulped, "This isn't a joke?"

Justin shook his head, "We're vampires and Simon is the most unstable of us all."

I could feel my face turning red. _"What?"_ Was all I could manage to say.

"Come on." Justin grabbed my arm, "We can skip fifth period so I can explain this to you." We left the school and began roaming the streets. "When we first came to this school Simon had complained how hard it was for him to control himself. For a couple of days we thought Simon had gotten his thirst under control but we were wrong."

I couldn't say anything. I had no clue what to say. It was all to confusing.

"Simon almost killed your friend Ginger one day. He saw her alone in the hallway on the first day." Justin explained, "But then he found you. He likes the smell of your blood better."

I ran my fingers through my hair, "So he's only going out with me because he likes the way I _smell_?"

"That's not the only reason." Justin looked away, "Simon likes games. He'll play with girls' minds a bit first then he'll kill them. But we're not sure that's what he's planning with you so I just wanted to tell you to be careful and pretend like you don't know our secret."

"That's going to be a bit hard..." I frowned.

"Dhalia I'm serious. You can't tell _anyone_. Not even Simon. He still thinks you don't know."

"Alright. Do you guys have like...super-strength like in the movies?" I asked knowing how silly I probably sounded.

Justin laughed, "Well we _are_ a bit strong. And some of us have powers." He looked at his gloved hands.

"You have a power don't you? What is it?" I realized me and Justin's bare skin had never touched. He had always worn gloves.

Justin took off his gloves and grabbed my hand. It felt like my whole body was on fire and my head was about to explode! I fell to my knees and screamed. Justin quickly let go and slipped his glove back on.

"I'm so sorry are you okay?" He said said helping me back up.

"Ungh..." I held my head. "No, not really."

"My power has different effects on vampires and humans." Justin said, "I think Leon has the best powers though."

"Power_s_? With an 's'?"

Justin grinned and nodded. "He can read and send messages to minds also if he _really_ tries he can use telekinesis."

"What other kinds of powers do you guys have?" I asked, curious.

"Our older brother, Lucifer-"

"But I thought Lucifer was just your friend?"

"Well he lives with us and we're close enough to be considered brothers. Don't interrupt me."

"Oh sorry." I said holding back a laugh.

"Anyways, Lucifer has night vision. And Alex....Alex has a strange power...." Justin said.

"What is it?" I asked becoming nervous. _Please God don't let it be x-ray vision!_ I thought.

"You'll have to ask him..." Justin said looking around, "We should probably go back now."

I sighed with annoyance. "Fine." When we got back I was going to ask Alex what his power was as soon as I could Justin seemed to be uneasy when talking about it. That had to have meant something.


	8. Chapter 8 Future

Chapter 8 Future

As soon as I got a chance to talk to Alex alone I did. "What's your power?!" I asked eager to find out.

"I'm guessing one of my loudmouth brothers told you our secret huh?" Alex sighed, "I'll get you for this Justin.... My power? I can see the past, present and sometimes and the future." Alex shrugged.

"Y-you saw my past?" I asked getting nervous again. "How is that strange?"

Alex nodded. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. And it's strange because _witches_ are they only ones who are supposed to have that power."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you. If everyone knew my mother gave away my brother and tried to sell me and my sister to some perverts.... W-wait...witches?" I remembered my mother practicing witchcraft.

Alex hugged me, "It's alright."

I pushed him off me, "Okay just because I _seem_ a but sad doesn't mean I am. And besides if I was you not supposed to _hug_ me!"

Alex laughed then Simon walked over to us. I tensed a bit. Alex and Simon seemed to notice.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Simon asked.

"Uh n-no. Everything is fine," I forced a smile.

Simon smiled back, "Good." He kissed me. "Because I want you to be happy for our first official date tonight."

"Date? Tonight? Uh...I don't know Simon...." I looked at the ground.

"Aw c'mon!" Simon said, "Please?"

I sighed and glanced at Alex, "Fine." Alex had a strange look on his face. Like he wasn't looking at me....but _past_ me. Like off into the distance somewhere.

"Um...Simon I have to tell Alex something important... Its about PE..." I gave him a look that meant something like 'go away'.

Simon nodded and went to go talk to Justin.

"I saw something." Alex said, his face deathly pale.

"What?! _WHAT?!_" I felt like I was going to die if he didn't tell me and in a way I was right.

"You _can't_ go on that date tonight. It's a complete trap." Alex said grabbing my arm as if to stop me from going. "He's going rape then kill you."

I gasped. "Oh my God..." I suddenly longed to be near Justin. I somehow knew Justin could and would protect me.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I barely even remembered half of it. Alex had obviously told Justin because after school he wouldn't leave my side.

"What do I do?" I asked a bit scared.

"You don't go." Justin said simply.

"And what if he comes to my house?"

"Then me and Alex will be there waiting for him," Justin growled. "I won't let him hurt you."

Then it dawned on me: Justin liked me. He'd liked me since we'd first met I'd just been to blind to notice. I smiled at him.

"Dhalia." Me and Justin turned around to see Simon, I tensed as usual. "I just wanted to tell you I'll pick you up around 7:00."

I frowned, "I-I'm not so sure Simon...I'm kind of busy with therapy and stuff. And I have a headache sort of..."

Simon sighed, "If you don't want to go just tell me. Don't make stuff up. I'll still come to your house to keep you company you might be bored." Simon winked at me and I forced a smile. When Simon was gone I moved closer to Justin.

"Justin please be at my house _before_ seven!" I begged.

"Don't worry we will."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Good. I'll see you tonight."

Justin nodded then he kissed my forehead and left.

It was going to be one hell of a night....

_**Sneak Peak! Chapter 9 Witches**_

_I was running in a forest. Someone was calling my name._

"_Dhalia...Dhalia...Dhalia..."_

"_What's going on?!" I looked around, paranoid, but no one was there. I suddenly wanted someone.... "Justin!"I felt like I was going to die in that forest and I knew I was going crazy._

_Then, just when the shadow of a something with horns began to appear I awoke to see Alex and Justin leaning over me._

"_You called?" Justin said._

"_I-I did?" I was so confused..._

_Justin sighed, "Did you have a bad dream?"_

_Alex suddenly had that look on his face like last time. He was seeing something._

"_What do you see?" I asked, ignoring Justin's question._

"_I see you...I _think_ I see you. It's a girl that looks like you. Only she has long wavy brown hair." Alex said, "She looks just like you..."_

"_She's my mother," I bit my lip. "My hair used to be just like hers. I changed it."_

"_She's...performing some sort of...ritual?" Alex's eyebrows raised, "She was a real witch. I think she...she's trying to contact you, Dhalia. She thinks your dead."_

"_Why am I not surprised..." I sighed._


	9. Chapter 9 Witches

Chapter 9 Witches

Simon was at my house at 7:00 like he said he'd be and it was taking everything I had to stay calm. Hopefully Simon's other brothers were outside watching us to make sure nothing happened.

My mother was working late tonight. Great. Me and Simon mostly watched TV but then he said something that disturbed me.

"Dhalia this is _boring_." He said and glanced at my bed, "Why don't we try something...funner?"

I held my breath for a moment. "Your right. Lets play video games!"

Simon rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean!"

I clenched my teeth together as Simon moved closer to me. Before I realized what was happening Simon was on top of me on the bed. I wanted to scream.

Then I remembered who I _really_ was. I wasn't just some girl that let some boy push her around! I'd never let anyone take control of me but Simon was. Oh _hell_ no.

I pushed Simon off me, "No." I stood up then Simon grabbed my wrist and yanked me back on the bed with strength that somehow surprised me.

Where the hell was _Justin_? Why wasn't he here protecting me when I needed him? I was strong but I wasn't stupid. I knew I had no chance against a vampire. So I went to my last resort. Begging.

"Simon no....please..." I said as he began lifting up my shirt.

"Oh shut _up_." Simon said, "I know you know I'm a vampire." I used that opportunity to push him off and run for the door. As soon as I had my hand on the knob Simon grabbed me, picking me up by my waist and throwing me on the bed. He pinned to the bed and began kissing me. I struggled though I knew it was hopeless.

Suddenly Justin came in, followed by Alex and Leon. Justin grabbed Simon and yanked him off me with his bare hands. Simon let out a cry of pain. I watched but somehow I couldn't move. Alex went to help Justin and Leon went to check on me.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Leon asked.

I took a deep breath and sat up on my bed. "Oh I'm just perfect. I just almost got raped by an insane vampire but I'm just perfect." I said sarcastically.

Alex took Simon somewhere and Justin and Leon stayed with me.

"Dhalia I'm _so_ sorry! I should have came in earlier but-"

I silenced Justin with a kiss.

"You came at the right time," I said when I pulled away.

Justin sighed, "I should have got here earlier."

I smiled, "I'm just glad you got here."

~The Next Day~

"Dhalia guess what," Justin said smiling, "Simon won't be coming back. Our father transported him across the country to live with our cousins."

I smiled at Justin. Then I saw something on the lockers that made me freeze. It was posters that said: 'Dhalia-the new school whore. Easy, breezy, slutty-Dhalia.' And it had a picture of me kissing Simon!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled, outraged. I ripped the poster off the locker.

This had Violet written all over it! I was going to hurt her so bad when I saw her.

"Dhalia calm down!" Justin said.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down when the whole school will call me a slut? Your as crazy as Simon!"

At lunch, everything went as I had predicted. A bunch of kids crowded around me, laughing and calling me names. One guy even tried to get me to have sex with him!

Violet was going to pay.

Justin led me out of the crowd. He had his arm around my waist and that really was helping anything.

When we got to our table my friends began asking me a million questions.

"What happened to Simon?"

"Is Justin your boyfriend now?"

"Did you really do _it_?"

"Ugh!" I covered my ears. "Everyone just shut up!" I stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. I went in the girls bathroom. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go.

A couple of minutes later Justin knocked on the door. "Dhalia...will you come out?"

"No!" I said suddenly realizing I had tears all over my face, "Go away!"

"Dhalia...please don't be complicated!" Justin groaned.

"Oh I'm _so_ sorry I'm wasting your precious time Justin!" I yelled.

"I didn't say that." Justin opened the bathroom door but didn't come in. "You know those posters aren't true. It shouldn't upset you."

I sighed with annoyance. "Your just a vampire. I can't expect you to understand."

"Come on." Justin said, "We can go to your house."

"Thanks," I said wiping my eyes. I walked out of the bathroom past Justin and then bumped into Alex. "Oh sorry."

Alex hugged me. "I'm so glad your alright!"

I pushed him off me. "What are you doing?"

"I-I had a vision..." Alex stuttered.

"I'm going home." I said, "You can tell be about your vision later."

"Um are you sure?" Alex asked.

"Did you see something important?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well um...." Alex's eyes flicked from side to side, "I guess not at the moment-"

"Then I'll see you later." I said and walked off with Justin.

Alex, being like a very annoying brother followed us, "W-wait! I'll come to."

I shrugged, "Sure, I don't mind."

When we got to my house I went straight up to my room, changed my clothes into pajamas, and plopped down on my bed.

Justin came upstairs. "Oh your going to sleep? Okay me and Alex will be downstairs just call us if you need anything."

I nodded and closed my eyes slipping into a peaceful sleep.

I was running in a forest. Someone was calling my name.

"Dhalia...Dhalia...Dhalia..."

"What's going on?" I looked around, paranoid, but no one was there. I suddenly wanted someone.... "Justin!"I felt like I was going to die in that forest and I knew I was going crazy.

Then, just when the shadow of a something with horns began to appear I awoke to see Alex and Justin leaning over me.

"You called?" Justin said.

"I-I did?" I was so confused...

Justin sighed, "Did you have a bad dream?"

Alex suddenly had that look on his face like last time. He was seeing something.

"What do you see?" I asked, ignoring Justin's question.

"I see you...I _think_ I see you. It's a girl that looks like you. Only she has long wavy brown hair." Alex said, "She looks just like you..."

"She's my mother," I bit my lip. "My hair used to be just like hers. I changed it."

"She's...performing some sort of...ritual?" Alex's eyebrows raised, "She was a real witch. I think she...she's trying to contact you, Dhalia. She thinks your dead."

"Why am I not surprised..." I sighed.

"We could probably find her if you want." Alex said, "She looked like she really misses you."

"No." I looked away, "All those years she stopped visiting me....I don't see why she should care now."

Justin shrugged, "Fine then."

I sat up in my bed and noticed Alex was still staring at me, his face as white as the wall.

"Is there a problem?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Remember that vision I told you about earlier?" He said quietly, "I keep having it."

"Yeah so? What is it?" I asked.

"It-it's you. Your still 15 and your....pregnant...." Alex said looking away.

"Oh _God_!" My eyes widened and I threw a pillow at him, "Don't tell me that!"

"I'm only telling you what I saw!" Alex said blocking the pillow.

Justin was paler that Alex had been, _"What?"_ He sounded as shocked as he looked, "B-but...then who's the father?"

Alex shrugged, "It didn't show." Alex looked at me, "You just need to be careful. And no more sex."

"I'm still a virgin you moron!" I yelled.

"That's not what those posters say," Alex mumbled.

I was _furious_ now. I stood up and pushed Alex out of my way. I went to the bathroom holding back tears.

I could hear Alex and Justin arguing but I didn't care enough to listen.

_**Sneak Peak! Chapter 10 Bite**_

_I ignored Alex. I was still mad at him from before._

"_Dhalia?" Alex said, "Just don't do anything stupid."_

"_What's that supposed to mean you asshole?" I said angrily._

"_I think your smart enough to know." He said._

_Why was he doing this? I was so angry at him now...I slapped him._

_Alex froze for a moment then he began growling at me then he _bit_ me!_

_I shrieked with surprise. It didn't hurt...it felt _good_! I didn't want him to stop...._

_Justin suddenly pulled Alex away._

"_What the HELL!" Justin yelled pushing Alex, who had blood dripping from his mouth, "What do you think your doing?"_

_I reached up and felt the spot where Alex bit me. I could feel teeth marks and the stickiness of blood, then the pain came._

"_Ow..." I said quietly._


	10. Chapter 10 Bite

Chapter 10 Bite

I hadn't spoken to any of the boys since the day Alex has told me about my mom. I was still really mad at them so for a while, I was back to me old self. I didn't talk to anybody. I just sat in the cafeteria reading. My friends didn't bother asking what was wrong.

Artemis had finally gotten Alex's attention and they were officially dating. Michael and Rachel had been going out since they met. Ginger was trying to get Leon to talk. And Joanne was hanging out with Daniel and some chick named Elizabeth.

I suddenly saw someone sit down next to me from the corner of my eyes. I groaned and turned to look at them. It was a boy, Steven, he was in my first, third, and fifth period classes.

"Hi," he said smiling.

I pretended like I didn't hear him. Usually if you stay quiet they go away but this guy was persistent. "Um....hellooooo!" He said louder, poking me.

I rolled my eyes, making it obvious I was annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I say 'hi' and you automatically think I want something from you?" He asked.

I continued reading my book.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked frowning now.

"Well, you don't want anything. So I don't see a point in continuing this conversation," I said, making sound as rude as I possibly could.

"Jeez! Maybe you are like everyone says you are!" He said grabbing his lunch tray and standing up.

"Ha!" I said. "Is this the part where I _beg_ you to sit back down and be my friend?"

He gave me the reaction I wanted. He walked away without another word.

I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I felt depressed. I closed my book and walked out of the cafeteria and to the girls bathroom. I went into a bathroom stall and pulled a razor out of my pocket. Crying, I began slitting my wrist, letting out small cries of pain each time the blade scraped at my skin.

Suddenly the bathroom stall was kicked open and someone grabbed my hand yanking the blade out of my hands. I fought for it but the other person won.

"What did you think you were doing?" Leon hissed.

"I-I...." I looked at the floor. "I don't know."

"Well I don't care what happened to you before, but killing yourself isn't the solution," he said.

"Y-you can read minds?" I asked trying not to think.

"Yeah." Leon said quietly. "And yours is one of the _loudest_. You may be quiet on the outside but you scream in your head."

I sighed, "Get out of my way." I walked past him and back in the cafeteria, not caring if my wrist was gushing blood.

Of course all the vamps looked up when they smelled the blood, Justin was among them. When I sat back down Justin walked over to me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I cut myself." I said quietly.

"What? Why?" It was as if Justin sitting down sent out a signal that it was okay to sit neat me. Alex came and sat across from me.

I immediately stood up and left again. I left the school this time and I turned around to see Alex following me!

"Hey Dhalia wait!" He called.

I ignored Alex. I was still mad at him from before.

"Dhalia?" Alex said, "Just don't do anything stupid."

"What's that's supposed to mean you asshole?" I said angrily.

"I think your smart enough to know." He said.

Why was he doing this? I was so mad at him now...I slapped him.

Alex froze for a moment then he began growling at me and then he _bit_ me!

I shrieked with surprise. It didn't hurt...it felt _good_! I didn't want him to stop....

Justin suddenly pulled Alex away.

"What the HELL!" Justin yelled pushing Alex, who had blood dripping from his mouth, "What do you think your doing?"

I reached up and felt the spot where Alex bit me. I could feel teeth marks and the stickiness of blood, then the pain came.

"Ow..." I said quietly.

"Oh my God, Dhalia," Alex said, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry...."

I began getting a bit dizzy. "Is it me or are you both getting hotter every second....?"

I felt so weird, then everything went black.

Suddenly I awoke in my bed at home. "Huh?" I sat up and looked around. I was in a white t-shirt that had a picture of Snoopy hugging a heart shaped pillow and short-shorts.

"Your awake," Justin said. He was sitting on a chair across the room.

"What happened? And who changed my clothes?" I remember this had happened before. When stupid Violet had knocked me out with a volleyball but I had forgotten to ask.

"I did." Justin said quietly, "Don't worry. You don't have anything I haven't seen before."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Really? Well...whatever. What happened?" I asked again. I couldn't remember much. Just that I had been yelling at Alex then I slapped him then....everything went blank.

"Alex...bit you. Then you called us hot and passed out." Justin said.

"Wow." I said quietly then jumped up. I almost fell, still dizzy from before, but Justin caught me.

"Be careful!" He said not letting go of me. Then my mom came in making it _really_ awkward.

"Mom!" I said pushing Justin away. "W-what are you doing home so early?"

"Justin called me." She narrowed her eyes at him. "He said you tripped, hit your head and got knocked out."

"Oh." I sighed. "I seem to be hitting my head a lot lately. I don't see why I still don't have brain damage."

"Well you should be more careful. Justin you can go home now." Mom said sharply.

Justin nodded and left without hesitation.

"I don't want you alone with boys in your room anymore," Mom said once Justin was gone.

"Ha! Mom, I was asleep the whole time he was here." I said, "Besides you walked in when he was catching me. I had got up from my bed and didn't realize how dizzy I was. He caught me before I hit my head_ again_."

She narrowed her eyes at me this time. "Fine. I'll believe you this time."

I rolled my eyes as she left.

I checked the time: 5:52. I called Ginger. I felt like I needed to talk to someone. I know that sounds bizarre coming from someone like me but I had to tell something.

"Hello? Dhalia?"

"Ginger, I'm glad you answered. Listen I have to tell you something but-" There was a sudden knock on my window.

Justin. Perfect.

"Dhalia? What's going on?" Ginger asked.

"Um...I'll call you back later. There's something I have to handle first." I sighed.

"Uh okay...bye." She said then I hung up.

I walked over to my window and opened it. "I thought you were leaving?" I hissed at him.

"I thought you didn't want me to. I can go if you want." Justin frowned.

"Wait!" I said. I _did_ want him to stay, but I didn't want him to hear what I was going to tell Ginger. "Your right. I don't want you to go, sorry."

Justin smiled, "Don't worry. I've gotten used to your bipolar issues."

I elbowed him lightly, "You better be quiet. If my mom catches you here she'll murder even a vampire. How'd you get up here anyways?"

"I climbed the tree next to your window. _Duh_." Justin kept smiling.

"Well sorry I didn't know vampires were also monkeys, Justin....Justin..... Wait what's your last name?" I asked tilting my head.

"Corneille. It means 'crow' in French." Justin said.

"Oh. Mines Mason. Dhalia Lisette Mason," I said.

"Nice name," He said. I noticed he was moving closer to me every minute. "You know I was named after one of the Roman Emperors, Justinian. Alex was named after Alexander the Great, Michael was named after Michelangelo Buonarroti, Leon was named after Leonardo Da Vinci and-"

"Okay sorry but I don't _care_." I said annoyed, "History is _boring_. But that reminds me. I want to ask you more questions! Do vampires live forever?"

"Well yes." Justin said, "We stay frozen at the age we were turned."

"Then who turned you and your brothers? And how did you guys meet?" I asked.

Justin got a pained expression. "I-I was turned by this girl..."

I instantly wanted to know more, "What girl?"

"She... I loved her." Justin said in a broken voice. "But she died."

"How-how did she die?" I knew it was probably rude to ask but I really wanted to know.

"She was murdered. By some people. But it doesn't matter now. Most of my brothers were turned but our father, Robert. All except Leon and Alex." Justin said, "I don't know who Leon was turned by but Alex was turned by our sister, Luanne. We met at a castle in France...its a long, dreadful, history-filled story."

"Oh. Well I don't care. Start from the beginning. I want to hear the _whole_ thing." I smiled.

**(A/N: The next chapter will be based from Justin's point of view in the past. I just wanted to let you guys know now so there's no confusion lol. Btw thank you to all you cool peoples who reviewed. =D)**


	11. Chapter 11 History

Chapter 11 History

_Justin's POV_

"It was 1349," I said quietly, "In Aquitaine."

"Aquitaine?" Dhalia interrupted, "Where's that?"

"Its Bordeaux in France. It used to be called Aquitaine," I explained. "You probably don't know. But that was the time Black Death was spreading across Europe. My little brother, Jack, died from the Pneumonic Plague. After Jack died my father, Robert, thought if we moved we'd have less of a chance of getting sick. So we moved to a castle in France. That's where I met Alex, Luanne, Michael, Leon and...and...Catherine."

Dhalia kept watching me and I tried to keep my facial expression calm. "Back then I don't think our names are the same as they are now. Also we met Daniel and Simon later on. Anyways me and Catherine were very good friends after a while but...I caught the Septicemic Plague. I was _going_ to die without a doubt. Then one night as I lay in my bed coughing and vomiting up blood she came in. And she said she could save me. I didn't believe her at first I called her a liar. But then...she bit me and she fed me her blood. So I turned into a vampire. Then she bit Robert, Robert bit Luanne and so on..."

"But then how'd she die?" Dhalia asked.

"Its something that rarely happens to vampires. You see the Septicemic Plague was a blood disease and she drank my blood. By drinking my blood her own blood got infected but she had sucked the infection out of me."

Dhalia had turned pale, "That's so sad..."

"But that's not the sad part," I looked at the ground. "As a vampire her body had a much better chance at fighting off the infection. She was getting better. But someone in the castle had told. They told the rest of the town she was a vampire. So the town...burned her alive. She couldn't even fight back. She was still to sick."

Dhalia gasped and hugged me, "Justin I'm _so_ sorry!"

I smiled sadly at her, "Its alright. Its not like its your fault. You were still hundreds of years away from being born."

"Oh! That means your like...661 years old!" Dhalia said laughing. "Ew I'm dating _older_ guys!"

There was an awkward pause. It was the first time she had indicated we were actually dating. "Um...Its getting late." I said, "You should get some sleep."

"What?" Dhalia looked at me like I was crazy, "It only 9:07. Besides I have more questions."

I sighed, "Fine. Ask me."

"Can you die if I stab you with a sharp wooden plank?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know _who_ came up with that ridiculous lie but no. We can't."

"Well how _can_ vampires die then?"

"We can only die from a blood sickness if its _really_ bad, we can die from another vampire or we can die like Catherine did. By fire." I said.

"What do you mean 'from another vampire'?" Dhalia asked tilting her head.

"If you were to stab me with a knife I would bleed but it would heal in a minute. But if another vampire scratches me I would just keep bleeding." I explained.

"Do you drink...human blood?" She didn't look me in the eyes.

"No we drink animal blood," I said quickly. "But others drink from humans."

"Oh." She looked relieved, "Can you use compulsion? You know like...mind control?" She asked.

"Only some of us can. Not anyone from my family though." I said. "Okay. Are you done with your questions?" I didn't wait for her to reply. I picked her up and set he down gently on her bed.

"I'm not tired. I don't go to bed until like...like 12:00 or 1:00 AM!" Dhalia complained.

"Just close your eyes and you'll fall asleep." I said lying down next to her

"Do vampires sleep?" She asked me yawning.

"Yeah we can if we want but we don't have to." I answered.

"Good. I don't want a vampire watching me while I sleep." She giggled.

I laughed a bit, "Very funny."

Soon I heard Dhalia breathing more softly and evenly which meant she was asleep. I flicked off the light but I couldn't sleep and since I didn't have to I just sat there in the darkness listening to Dhalia's breathing. I suddenly caught glimpse of something moving outside her window.

I immediately stood up and crept over there. I looked through the window to see Alex climbing on the trying to get to Dhalia's window.

I opened the window annoyed. "What are you doing here? Dhalia is asleep," I whispered.

"Justin! I saw something important!" Alex crawled in.

"What?" I asked.

"I saw...I saw...it was Dhalia," Alex looked at her. "And I saw another vampire... They're going to come tomorrow."

"Who's coming tomorrow?" I hissed.

"The other vampires! I don't know their names, but Dhalia...she's going to like one of them. A boy." Alex said.

Jealousy burned inside me like a mad fire. "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

Alex raised an eyebrow at me and lightly set his hand on Dhalia's stomach so she wouldn't wake up. "I think you know."

I glared at him. "Get out."

~The Next Day~

_Dhalia's POV_

By now all the talk of me being a whore had died down. School was still usually boring. _Usually_. But today there were _more_ adopted new kids.

Jonathan, Maria, Parker, Jerry, Kimberly, and Tyler Sangue. I had to admit... all the guys were hot. Possibly hotter than the Corneille's.

One of them, Jonathan smiled at me. So _this_ is what it was like to have a crush on two people at the same time...

Justin refused to leave my side at lunch. He's been so clingy lately. Like if he's not around me at all times of the day I'll die or something.

After school Justin did his best to keep me away from them but of course all he failed.

"Hi," I said walking up to Jonathon and his brothers and sisters.

"Hey," Jonathon smiled back, "I'm Jonathan Sangue."

"I'm Dhalia Mason. If your new here I could show you arou-" I was cut off by Justin pulling me away roughly. "Hey!" I said furiously to him, "I was _talking_ to someone!"

"No you weren't talking to _someone_. You were talking to a vampire! A vampire that drinks human blood!"

I gasped then whispered, "Are you serious?"

He nodded.

So _that's_ why he's so hot! I said in my head.

"Dhalia you have to stay away from them. They can hurt you..." Justin said.

I smiled and kissed him, "You worry to much! I'll be fine." I hadn't noticed before but I felt a jolt every time I kissed Justin. It was probably from his power.

Justin didn't look like he believed me but he didn't say anything about the matter.

"Hey Justin," I said as we began walking toward the bus stop, "You were jealous weren't you?" I giggled as he began turning red.

"I was not." He said quietly. "I have no reason to be."

"You _sooo_ lying!" I laughed and pulled him closer, "Its okay. Your cute when your jealous."

He groaned and looked up at the sky.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"_They're_ riding the bus to." He said.

"Who?" I asked as if I didn't already know.

"The Sangues. How ironic. Sangue mean 'blood' in Italian." He said looking behind us like someone besides his brothers were following us.

"Everything is gonna be okay you big worrier." I said, "Just stay calm."

"Its hard staying calm knowing your life is in danger every minute your around them. Now that Simon is gone they outnumber us. Hopefully they won't have any powers. I'll ask Leon to get into their heads a little..."

"Justin!" I whispered, "That's _such _an invasion of privacy!"

He laughed a little, "He's done it to you before. But not on purpose. He says you yell so much its hard _not_ to hear you."

I frowned. "Is there a way I can keep him out?"

"Yes, but it takes time to practice it." Justin said. "I'll teach you later."

"Okay," I said as we got on the bus.

_Usually_ I sat next to Justin, Alex sat next to Michael in front of us, Daniel sat next to Elizabeth behind us and Leon sat alone in the back of the bus. But _today_ Elizabeth was home sick with the flu. So Jonathon say next to Daniel behind us instead.

Justin was tense the whole ride to my house. When the bus let me and him off at my stop he rushed me off the bus as quick as he could.

"What the matter with you?" I asked angrily pulling away from him.

"Leon read his mind for me and sent me what he said in my head. That Jonathon boy, he likes the way your blood smells. And he wants to taste it." Justin said as I unlocked the door to my house.

"Jeez does _everyone_ only like me for the way I smell?" I asked remembering Simon.

Justin managed to smile at me as we went inside and shut the door.

_**Sneak Peak! Chapter 12 Jonathon**_

"_Hey Dhalia," Jonathon said. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you the other day."_

_I know I was supposed to feel scared. But I really wasn't. I smiled at him, "Yeah sorry about that. So, where are you from?"_

_He smiled, "I come from a town really far from here."_

"_Okay..." I hadn't realized where we were walking before. We were way off school grounds near the forest. I stopped walking abruptly. "Where are we going?"_

_Jonathon looked at the forest then at me. "Nowhere."_

_My whole body went cold._


	12. Chapter 12 Jonathon

Chapter 12 Jonathon

Today is Friday. Justin is being his usual overcautious self. And I have to say its really starting to annoy me. He still refuses to leave my side.

I only have two classes with Jonathon and he sits across the room from me in both of them. School seemed to go by much quicker than usual. Before I knew it, it was almost the end of sixth period.

I looked at Justin who sat across the room from me. He was glaring at someone... It was Maria and Parker Sangue. I didn't know they had this class with me. Leon was also watching them very closely.

So that's what's going on. Leon's messing with their heads and sending what he sees to Justin. Suddenly one of them, Maria, turned and grinned at Leon. Leon's eyes widened in shock for a moment then he looked at Justin who also looked very shocked.

The bell rang loudly. I stood up, grabbed my bag and left before Justin had a chance to follow. I was going to go speak to Jonathon but he actually spoke to me first while I was walking.

"Hey Dhalia," Jonathon said. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you the other day."

I know I was supposed to feel scared. But I really wasn't. I smiled at him, "Yeah sorry about that. So, where are you from?"

He smiled, "I come from a town really far from here."

"Okay..." I hadn't realized where we were walking before. We were way off school grounds near the forest. I stopped walking abruptly. "Where are we going?"

Jonathon looked at the forest then at me. "Nowhere."

My whole body went cold.

"I'm going back," I said then turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait!" He yanked me behind him as Justin, Leon, Alex, Michael, and Daniel jumped out from nowhere.

"Let her go!" Justin hissed.

"How do I know you won't kill her if I do?" Jonathon asked.

"No Jonathon its alright, you can let me go." I said my voice shaking.

Then, the rest of the Sangue's appeared behind Jonathon and me.

Maria stepped forward, "Jonathon, she knows about them and us."

How did she know that? I thought.

"Because I have the same power as your Leon, Dolly." Maria smiled at me.

I stared at her in shock. After a bit of silence I began trying to get away from Jonathon again, "Let me go!" I demanded this time.

"Tyler, make her be quiet." Jonathon said.

Tyler grabbed my arms and stared into my eyes. His eye were so pretty...blue...then green...then orange... "Your eyes..." I whispered. As I spoke his eyes stayed on vermilion.

Tyler smiled. "Be quiet now." I nodded in response. I could resist.

Maria tilted her head at Leon, "Why don't you just kill her? Make it easier on yourselves."

I gulped, unable to speak. Were they talking about me?

"We're not like you," Justin spoke, "We don't murder humans."

"I don't see why not," Parker said, "Its just how life works. Do you ever see a lion stop to think about why it kills and eats gazelles? No. It just does so it can live. And besides humans do it all the time! They're destroying this planet and the things on it! They even kill each other."

"Just because _some_ humans are bad doesn't mean all of them are." Alex argued.

"Why do you want her anyways?" Justin asked Jonathon.

"Vampires like you make me _sick_." Jonathon said, "Its just the fact of knowing you _can't _have her." So Jonathon pulled me closer to him and bit my neck. Before I slipped into unconsciousness I remember seeing all the vampires growling, hissing, and charging at each other.

~Later~

I woke up dazed. I was in the most beautiful room I had ever seen in my entire life! The bed I was lying in was queen-sized, it had a golden frame, a gold silk comforter and around the room I could see gold was very popular.

I stood up feeling very lightheaded. I looked at my reflection in the long mirror in the corner of the room. I was wearing a transparent silk nightgown!

"What the hell!" I said out loud. I looked around for my clothes or at least more decent clothes. I had to get the hell out of here but I couldn't leave with my boobs visible!

Then someone opened the door and I gasped. It was Tyler. The guy with the pretty eyes from earlier.

"You don't seem to be to happy," he shut the door behind him.

I gulped. "Where am I? And where are my clothes?"

"We threw them away. You probably would want them now anyways. They have blood all over them." Tyler said grinning.

"I want to go home." I said my eyes filling with tears. "Take me HOME!" I yelled.

Tyler tilted his head at me, "You really think I will?" He was next to me in a second. "You think I'm _that_ nice?"

I slapped him and ran for the door.

"Bitch..." Tyler said quietly. When I had opened the door a foots length Tyler slammed it shut.

I quickly looked around the room for a weapon. A chair! Good enough! I picked it up and threw it at him. He caught it before it could touch him.

"Having second thoughts about trying to hurt me now?" Tyler asked walking towards me.

I backed up to the window and looked outside.

HOLY SHIT! We were and least on the fifth floor of some building. If I jumped out I'd be dead without a doubt.

When I turned back around Tyler kissed me making the back of my head slam against the window.

Um...OUCH? I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me.

"Oh be quiet." He said and of course, again, I couldn't speak.

"Tyler!" I hadn't noticed someone had walked in. It was a girl, Kimberly. "What the hell are you doing?"

Tyler pulled away from me and grinned at her, "Want me to show you?"

"Ugh. Your disgusting." She said, "But you have to leave her alone you retard! Give her a chance to get used to her surroundings. I heard stress shortens their lifespan."

If it weren't for Tyler's compulsion I would have said something like: "I'm not an animal you fucking moron!"

Kimberly looked at me, "But since you've already ruined that, give her to me, I'll show her around."

Tyler sighed with annoyance, "Fine then. Want me to make her speak again?"

"Nah, I don't need her gabbin' away while I'm trying to tell her something." Kimberly said grabbing me by my wrist and yanking me away from Tyler.

"This," Kimberly said, "Is the Sangue house. Your probably wondering how and why your here right?"

I nodded vigorously.

"There are a lot of things you other vampire friends did tell you. Like that we've actually known them for hundreds of years." She said.

I gave her the: "WTF! Are you serious?" face.

"Your here because Jonathon believes after all the Corneille's have done they don't deserve a human slave. It all started when-"

"Kimmy, no," Maria interrupted Kimberly, "She's not supposed to know yet."

"Yeah sorry," Kimberly said looking away.

"Why don't you go tell the others she's awake." Maria said, "I'll take it from here."

Kimberly nodded and walked off.

I looked at Maria questioningly.

She got the message, "I know its confusing right now, but everything including our intentions with be clear soon enough." She smiled.

I didn't smile back. Why would I? They took me away from my family my dad my...mom. Oh God she'll be heartbroken when she figures out I'm gone! But I _will_ go back. That's guaranteed. I mean Justin and the others will come get me soon...right?

_**Sneak Peek! Chapter 13**_

_I sat down across the table from Jonathon. "When are you going to tell me what's going on?"_

"_You'll figure it out soon." He said._

"_What happened yesterday? Where's Justin and his brothers?" I yelled._

_Jonathon slammed his fist down on the table, "Why do you care? They never did anything for you but put your life in danger!"_

"_My life is in more danger when I'm here with you!" I yelled back._

"_Maria, tell her." Jonathon said, "Tell her now."_

"_Tell me what?" I asked._

"_Justin..." Maria said quietly, "Isn't a Corneille. He's a Sangue. He's one of us."_


	13. Chapter 13 Lies

Chapter 13 Lies

After Maria was done showing me around the 5 floors of their mansion I was exhausted I lied on a couch in one of their many living rooms while Maria spoke to Tyler.

"Tyler you can't just rape the girl!" Maria hissed like I wasn't there.

"I did _not_ rape her. Besides its not rape if she lets me," He paused and looked at me. "And she knows she would."

I glared at him and gave him the middle finger, he smiled in response.

"Your _so_ disgusting!" Maria said, "And-"

"Jonathon is calling a family meeting," Jerry came in.

Maria nodded, "We'll be there in a minute. Tyler, make her speak again."

"Why should I?" Tyler said.

"Because I said so!" Maria said. Wow Maria was my height, 5'3, and Tyler had to be at _least_ 5'9. It looked so funny when she bossed people around.

"Fine." Tyler said and looked into my eyes like last time. His eyes began changing color, "Speak now."

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled as soon as I could.

"Now you see why compulsion is a _good_ idea on her?" Tyler sighed with annoyance.

"She _is _a loud one..." Maria admitted, "No matter. If she yells at Jonathon like that and gets killed its her fault not mine. Let's go." She led the way to the meeting room.

The meeting room had a long table that currently had all the Sangues, even the ones I hadn't even met yet, sitting there. Maria and Tyler took their seats and motioned for me to sit.

I sat down across the table from Jonathon. "When are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"You'll figure it out soon." He said.

"What happened yesterday? Where's Justin and his brothers?" I yelled.

Jonathon slammed his fist down on the table, "Why do you care? They never did anything for you but put your life in danger!"

"My life is in more danger when I'm here with you!" I yelled back.

"Maria, tell her." Jonathon said, "Tell her now."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Justin..." Maria said quietly, "Isn't a Corneille. He's a Sangue. He's one of us."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said, "Justin _is_ a Corneille! He told me his past and everything."

"If he told you his past and we weren't in it then it was a lie." Parker said.

"LIARS!" I screamed angrily.

"We don't need to lie to you. If we did we'd just use compulsion to make you believe us." Tyler said.

"You just don't want to believe its the truth. You don't want your so-called-hero Justin to be the bad guy, huh? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but he used to drink human blood to." Tyler said.

"Then who's Catherine?" I asked, remembering the pained look on Justin's face when he mentioned her. That _couldn't_ have been a lie. "Explain her!"

"Catherine?" Tyler just laughed, "Catherine was one of Justin's sex slaves."

That's when I just burst out in tears, "Your lying! You _have_ to be lying..."

"Sorry, Dolly..." Maria said quietly.

Justin had lied to me! That _bastard_! I wanted to_ murder_ him!

"That won't be possible while your a human, Dolly," Maria said, she had read my mind. "But if you were a vampire..."

"Is _that_ what this is about?" I said, still crying, "You brought me here so you can turn me into a vampire? I'd rather _die_!"

Kimberly put her hand on my shoulder. I couldn't believe this was happening. Why did Justin do this?

"You should rest," Jonathon said.

"I don't want to rest!" I wanted _revenge_. Justin had lied to me like it was nothing, and I wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"That's physically impossible for a human." Maria said, "As for a witch..."

"Witch?" Jonathon tilted his head.

"Her mother was a witch," Maria said, "One of the Corneille's had said it in there head once. And if her mother is a witch that means-"

"I'm a witch to." I finished the sentence for her. I had stopped crying. "I have to contact my mom."

"We can help you with that." Jonathon said, "But until then you need to _rest_. Build your strength."

"Fine," I said, I was almost back to my old self, "But I better not wake up with a vampire next to me." I glared at Tyler and headed back to the golden room I had been in before.

Kimberly had followed me. "Hey, I don't want you to get lost." She said. "Follow me."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"So, how do you like it here?" She asked.

"Its pretty." I said with not much enthusiasm. "And really is Tyler going to come in my room at night?"

Kimberly laughed, "I don't think so. But don't try locking it or he'll just break it down if he wants to get in."

I groaned, "Kimberly-"

"Call me Kim," Kimberly said.

"Okay, Kim...was Justin..._fond_ of Catherine or something? And what really happened to her?" I asked.

Kim sighed, "Catherine was a human girl like you. And yeah Justin really liked her. She was his favorite, but one night Justin was thirsty, he couldn't control himself. So, he killed her."

That LIAR! Justin said she was weak from a freaking _blood disease_! "Wait, his _favorite_? There was more than one?"

Kim nodded. "All my brothers had sex slaves."

I gasped, "And they were all human? Weren't they?"

Kim sighed, "Yeah, but Dhalia, I think you were different. I think Justin never meant to hurt you."

I shook my head slowly, "Well now he _is_ hurting me."

Kim put her hand on my shoulder again, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way Dolly. But we just wanted you to know the truth."

"I know, thanks." I yawned.

"Okay here's your room." She said, "Good night."

"Good night." I said and went in my room and shut the door behind me.

I leaped under the blankets. I was so tired I don't even remember falling asleep but I _do_ remember a rapist vampire waking me up!

"Wake up!" Someone poked me.

"Ugh! What?" I said grumpily. I opened my eyes to see...oh god. Tyler.

Tyler quickly looked into my eyes, using compulsion, "Don't speak!"

I quickly got out of the bed and ran towards the door. Of course Tyler was faster.

He kissed me like last time, before Kim had interrupted. But this time Kim wasn't there to stop Tyler.

He began ripping my nightgown to shreds. I attempted to push him off but it didn't work.

_Dammit!_ This was the _second___time a vampire has tried to rape me! What the hell is _up_ with these bastards?

He carried me back to the golden bed and tossed me on in.

Before I knew it _his_ clothes were off.

I entered complete panic mode. This stupid compulsion! Wait, I'm the daughter of a witch. Which means I should be able to take the compulsion off.

I closed my eyes as I felt Tyler's cold skin against mine. I wished the compulsion away and opened my mouth. Nothing came out. Then I tried harder, and harder, and then used _all_ my strength.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Shit!" Tyler said and got up he pulled his clothes on. Jonathon, Maria, and Kim swung open the door.

"Tyler!" Jonathon growled.

Kim and Maria ran over to me to make sure I was alright.

Kim looked nervous, "Did he get a chance to...?"

"No," I said. "I broke free from his compulsion just in time."

"You broke free from _his_ compulsion?" Maria asked, "You really are a witch then."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Tyler is one of the best vampires at using compulsion. No human has _ever_ broke free from it." Kim explained.

I smiled. I was definitely my mothers daughter. And for once I was proud to be.


	14. Chapter 14 Magic Practice

Chapter 14

"M-mom?" I said to the curly brown-headed woman in from of me, "Y-you're my...mom?"

She smiled and nodded then hugged me. "Don't you remember me?"

I had to admit we _did_ look a lot alike. "Well yeah. But you look different."

"Well I haven't changed much. I'm just older." My mother said.

"I need your help, mom." I said, "I need you to help me learn my powers."

"Of course I will, but baby, what are you doing living with these _leeches_? What happened to you other parents?" She said.

"Don't call them that!" I said angrily. Then took a deep breath, "They're...my friends." They were the only ones who had told the truth.

My mother shook her head slowly, "You should come live with me and the other witches. It would be a better environment for you to practice."

I pushed her away from me, "Are you going to try to sacrifice me? Or sell me? And whatever happened to my brother? My sister? Where are they?" My eyes were filling up with tears.

"Dhalia, I'm sorry. I wasn't alright in the head back then. I mean after your father left-"

"Do _not_ blame it on him!" I yelled, "You know its not his fault!"

"Sweetie, your protecting a man you've never even met. He left us when you were so little..."

"Just _shut up_! He probably left because he knew you were crazy! And how do you know he left for good? He could've been trying to contact me like you were!" I was crying now.

"Dhalia, I know how you feel-"

"You know how I _feel_? You don't even _know me_! You have no idea how I feel! You don't even know my favorite freaking color!" I yelled, "You stopped visiting me so long ago! Why? Why mom? Why did you do it?"

She sighed, "Things were happening. Things you can't understand."

"I can't understand if you don't tell me!" I said.

"Dhalia that's the thing. I _can't_ tell you. I'm not aloud to." She looked hurt. I didn't care.

"Then get out, Darlene," I said her real name and turned away from her, "I shouldn't have come to you for help. I don't need you anyways. I'll learn on my own."

"But Sweetie-"

"Get out _now_!" I turned to face her and she gasped. Wind began blowing things around in the room, and some of those things were flying at Darlene.

"Your eyes!" She shrieked, "Your eyes are bleeding!"

I felt my wet cheek and looked at my hand to see blood. I was crying blood. My anger died down and so did the wind. "Get out." I said again.

My mother turned and quickly left.

Maria and Jonathon quickly came in.

"What happened?" Jonathon said noticed everything in the room blown around and the blood on my cheeks.

"I don't want her help." I collapsed on my knees.

Maria walked over to me, "Its okay. We'll find someone else to help you."

"I want my mom. My _true_ mom," I was talking about Cheryl. "Take me to her, please."

Maria looked at Jonathon and he nodded.

"Alright, get up. Go get some clothes out of Kimmy's room." Maria said helping me up.

"Okay, thanks." I said, before I left, Jonathon handed me a napkin, which I used to wipe off the drying blood.

While walking to Kim's room I was ambushed by Tyler again.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I asked angrily.

Tyler smirked, "Maybe."

"Leave me alone." I walked past him.

"Okay listen, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have done that." Tyler said and he sounded like he meant it.

"And you expect me to just forgive you?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, you shouldn't forgive me. But if you can...I'm asking you to." Tyler said.

I sighed, "Fine I forgive you. But if you ever do that again, I'll kick your ass with magic."

"Ouch. That sounds like it hurts." Tyler said sarcastically.

"Oh it will. I'll make sure of it." I knocked on Kim's door and she opened it. "Hey I need some clothes."

"Sure, come on in." I went in and Tyler tried to follow me. "Uh I don't think so." Kim pushed Tyler out and shut the door. I could hear him laughing outside the door.

I got dressed in one of Kim's dark gray shirts with a red rose on it, skinny jeans, and black and white Nikes and went downstairs to living room #1 where all the Sangues were.

"Um...hi." I said quietly to them.

"You haven't met the rest of our family yet." Jonathon said, "This is, Christopher, Julia, Terry, Marlyn, Claire, Rufus, Thomas and Richard."

They all looked so unwelcoming, but I smiled at them anyways.

"Okay let's go." Maria said. I followed her out of the house to the garage which had five cars. A silver Mustang, a red Jaguar, a blue Ferrari, a red Porsche and a black Lamborghini. "Which one do you wanna take?"

"Ferrari..." I was all I could say.

Maria smiled and unlocked the doors. It had butterfly doors! The ones that slid up instead of just opening.

Jonathon and Tyler got in the Porsche to follow us because the Ferrari only had two seats, the driver and the passenger seat.

Maria drove fast to Cheryl's house and stopped in front. "We'll wait outside. If something bad happens, scream."

I nodded and got out of the car. I felt them watching me as I knocked on the door.

"Dhalia!" Cheryl answered the door. "Where have you been? I called the police when you didn't come home!" She hugged me.

"I-I was at a friends house and my phone died. Didn't you get my note?" I lied.

"You left a note? No I didn't I'm sorry." Cheryl said. "I'm just glad your alright."

"So am I..." I mumbled and walked in. "I'm gonna go back to my friends house for a while. I just came to get some clothes."

"Oh...how long are you going to stay there?" Cheryl asked, concerned.

"A while." I repeated and walked upstairs to my room to see Justin sitting on my bed.

"Dhalia..." he said. He looked _sick_. He was paler than usual and his green eyes were so dull.

Anger burned inside me. "You bastard..." I said so quietly it was almost a whisper. "How _dare_ you come in my mothers house uninvited."

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked as if he didn't already now.

"Because your a liar!" I was trying my best to keep my voice down, "Your a lier and a murderer!"

Justin covered his face with his hands, "It wasn't my fault."

"And now your lying again! It was your fault! You killed Catherine!" I was crying again. "She was just a human and you sick bastards kept her as a slave. Is that what you were going to do with me huh? Were you going to make me a slave to?" I was yelling now. Justin stood up and locked the door.

"Dhalia, I would never do that to you. You know that." Justin said moving closer to me.

"No I don't know that Justin. But what I do know is that you lied to me and I will _never_ trust you again. Never." I was using all my anger again and things around the room began moving because I wished it.

"Dhalia calm down..." He was noticing things in the room moving. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"You want me to calm down? Why should I calm down knowing basically everything you told me was a lie? You kept her as a sex slave Justin! Do you know how evil that is?" I yelled.

Things were flying at Justin now like they had with my mother.

"Dhalia please stop..."

"Sweetie! Is everything alright?" I heard Cheryl call.

"Yeah." I called back. The wind was dying down. "Everything is fine." I used one of my blankets to wipe my bloody cheeks. "Justin I want you to leave. I want you to leave and I never want to see you again."

Justin closed his eyes. "Alright. I will. But I want you to know, I really am sorry."

I shrugged. Then Maria knocked on the window and I let her in. "Is there something wrong? I heard you yelling in your mind."

I looked at Justin. "Make sure he leaves." Maria was followed in by Jonathon and Tyler.

Justin backed up towards the other window slowly. "I'm leaving."

"Good." Jonathon growled.

Justin left through the window and I sighed with relief. "I can't believe he'd do this."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I'll help you pack some stuff." Maria said grabbing a suitcase out of my closet. After we were done Tyler jumped through the window to take my stuff to the car and Jonathon and Maria followed.

I went downstairs to use the front door.

"Sweetie I need to know how long-"

"By Mom! I love you!" I shut the door quickly. I didn't know how long I'd be gone so I didn't know what to tell her.

I noticed Jonathon was in the car with Maria, meaning I'd have to ride with Tyler. Great.

When I got in Tyler was grinning, "Your not gonna start screaming are you?"

"Not if you don't touch me." I said.

"Well I like to drive fast. I hope you don't mind." Tyler said.

"Not at all. By the way where'd you guys get licenses?" I asked.

"Eh, we know some people." Tyler shrugged and revved the engine a couple of times before zooming off.

I noticed he wasn't taking the road we'd used to get from their mansion.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked, nervous.

"Just a little shortcut." He was still grinning.

"Oh God. Not again." I said quietly.

_**Sneak Peek! Chapter 15**_

"_Tyler I'm serious. Take me to the mansion." I said angrily._

"_Why? I thought you liked to have fun?" Tyler grinned._

"_I'm not kidding. If you don't turn this car around I'll-"_

"_You'll do what?" Tyler slammed on the brakes making the car stop abruptly._

"_I'll scream and make a tree fall on you." I glared at him._

_Tyler laughed, "I doubt your strong enough to do that yet."_

"_Why don't you try me?" I asked._

"_Heh, my pleasure." Tyler said happily._


	15. Chapter 15 Surprise!

**(A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I know its unusual for me lol But I got a good idea for another story and I wanted to get that all down on paper before I forgot about it and it took way longer than I expected!)**

Chapter 15 Surprise

"This isn't a shortcut is it?" I glared at Tyler.

Tyler laughed, "Maybe your a bit smarter than I thought you were."

"Tyler I'm serious. Take me to the mansion." I said angrily.

"Why? I thought you liked to have fun?" Tyler grinned.

"I'm not kidding. If you don't turn this car around I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Tyler slammed on the brakes making the car stop abruptly.

"I'll scream and make a tree fall on you." I glared at him.

Tyler laughed, "I doubt your strong enough to do that yet."

"Why don't you try me?" I asked.

"Heh, my pleasure." Tyler said happily. Suddenly he leaned closer to me and bit my neck.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and he quickly pulled away. "Do you _always_ have to scream?" Tyler yelled.

"I told you I wouldn't scream if you didn't touch me." I glared at him.

Then someone knocked on the passengers side car window. The side I was on. I gasped and began shaking. "W-who's out there?" I asked Tyler actually leaning closer to him.

"One of your retarded vegetarian-vampire friends." Tyler grumbled.

I stared at the person for a moment. "Leon!" I rolled down the window. "What are you doing here?" Justin was the one who lied to me, not his brothers. I had nothing against them.

"Well we _were_ hunting. Until I heard you thinking then we heard you scream." He said.

I noticed he said 'we'. Then I saw Alex and Michael behind him. "Yeah um..." I didn't know what to say.

Leon sighed with annoyance, "Is there a _reason_ why you-" I couldn't control myself any more. I opened the door and leaped out of the car at Leon.

"I missed you guys _so _much!" I said hugged Leon, who was really surprised.

Then I hugged Alex, then Michael.

Alex scratched his head, "Did my vision ever come true?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you..." He pointed to my stomach.

I grinned, "Nope."

I thought I heard Michael sigh with relief.

"Why do you still care anyways?" I asked Alex.

"Because I had a vision of Tyler and you..." He looked past me at Tyler for a moment.

"Oh yeah he attempts to rape me a lot." I laughed, "But nothing ever happens."

"Not from what I saw." Alex said, "I actually...seen it happen."

It was dark but I already knew I was going pale. "W-what? No-no, he's never..."

"Yeah not _yet_," Alex said.

I turned around to look-no _death glare_-at Tyler. "I'm not going back to the castle with that...weirdo then." Then I got a good idea, "Can I go to _your_ house?" I was mad at Justin but I didn't have to talk to him if I were there.

Alex glanced at Leon then shrugged, "Sure. I guess you can."

"Jonathon won't like it that your going with them," Tyler said. He had a _huge_ grin on his face. It disgusted me.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled. "I don't care! I'm not gonna let you-"

"Just calm down and follow us," Leon said cutting me off.

I glanced one more time at Tyler before following Leon, Alex and Michael to their car.

"Who's driving?" I asked.

"I will." Leon said unlocking the car.

It was silent the whole way to their house. Eventually I got tired and leaned my head on Alex's shoulder and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a large room. The sun was shining through the drapes hanging over a window.

"Dhalia," Leon was sitting in a chair next to me. He was actually smiling, "You have the strangest dreams."

"You read my mind while I was dreaming?" I raised my eyebrows at him. I could also feel myself turning red with embarrassment. I remember I had been dreaming about him, Tyler, Alex, and Jonathon.

"I knew you liked me, Alex and Jonathon, but I had no _clue_ you ever thought of Tyler in that way," I could tell he was holding back laughter when he said that.

"Stay out of my head!" I giggled.

"I told you. I don't _try_ to read your mind. You just yell it at me." Leon said.

I elbowed him, "You know you could stay out if you tried."

Leon shrugged, "I never feel like trying. Besides, its fun to watch the mini-movies in your head." Leon pinned me to the bed and began tickling me.

"L-let me g-go!" I laughed. He did stop tickling me, but he didn't let me up. He was just staring into my eyes.

_Awkward..._ I thought, forgetting he could read minds.

Before I knew it we were kissing...with our clothes off.

The feeling was indescribable. A mixture between pain and pleasure. I could tell Leon was being gentle and trying not to bite me.

Finally after which seemed like forever we were done and he laid beside me stroking my hair lightly. I really hadn't wanted it to end.

"Leon," I said quietly before falling asleep next to him, "I love you."

"I love you to, Dhalia," was all I heard before going into a deep sleep.

The way I woke up was just _horrible_. I vomited _all_ over the floor then afterwards I was _extremely _hungry.

"Leon!" I called to him and immediately he entered the room with food. I gladly accepted the food and ate it, "I don't understaaaaand!" I groaned, "I _couldn't_ be pregnant. It's only been a day."

"Your forgetting I'm a vampire. The baby's growing progression is probably faster than normal." Leon explained.

"W-where is everyone else?" I asked, "They still don't know do they?"

Leon shook his head slowly, "I don't think we should tell them."

"What? Why? Their going to find out anyways when I start getting fat and this little monster is born." I said patting my stomach.

"Dhalia there's another part of Alex's vision he didn't tell you. I only know because I read his mind." Leon said quietly, "If the baby is born...he's going to kill you."

My jaw dropped, "No! No it's not! And you don't even know if its a she or he! It won't kill me!"

Leon sighed, "I'm not letting you have this child."

"Its just because you don't want him do you? You just don't want to be a father!" I said angrily.

"Dhalia that's not true. I want this child more than anything in the world." Leon turned away from me, "But if he's going to kill you in the process of being born then its not worth it."

I was speechless. "L-Leon...I'm _so_ sorry. Its just my damn hormones making me such a bitch."

Leon still didn't look at me, "Don't be sorry. Its my fault this is happening anyways. If I hadn't been so careless..."

_"Careless?"_ I laughed, "You were to care_ful_!"

Leon finally looked at me and smiled. "You can have the baby. But I swear if you even get _close_ to dying at any time during your pregnancy its over."

"YAY!" I sat up and hugged him.

Then Alex came in the room. He was paler than usual. He looked at me, then Leon.

"You bastard..." Alex said.

I gasped, "Alex! Are you okay?"

"Shut up, Dhalia!" Alex snapped. Leon was frozen in front of me.

"Alex what do you want?" Leon asked.

"You know what's going to happen don't you?" Alex said, "She's going to die now because of you."

"No I'm not!" I hissed.

"Dhalia just be _quiet_!" Alex snarled at me.

"Don't yell at her." Leon growled.

"Your right. I should be yelling at _you_! You sick bastard! You knew what was going to happen but you still did it! Just wait until everyone else hears this," Alex said.

I could actually _feel _Leon's shame and regret and was blinking back tears now. "Alex _STOP IT_!" I yelled, "Stop making Leon feel like that! Its not his fault!"

"Yes it is his fault! And because of him your going to die!" Alex said.

"You don't know that!" Leon actually yelled, "Theres a chance she'll still live."

"The only way she'll live is if she's changed into a vampire." Alex said, "And the vampire blood will kill everything inside her including the baby. Either way you _lose_!" Alex left the room after that.

Leon fell to his knees covering his face with his hands, "What the hell have I _done_?"

"Leon..." I sighed.

**(A/N: TADA! You were not expecting _that _were you? Lol I think you guys deserved a surprise since I've kept you waiting for so long. =3)**


	16. Chapter 16 The Truth

**(A/N: Okay I know its kind of confusing to you guys right? Like how does she even know Leon like that? Well lets not forget Leon's been looking after her for a while like when he warned her about Simon or when he stopped her from cutting herself. From the beginning of the story I was planning on her ending up with Leon but then that got pushed to the back of my mind when Simon, Justin, Jonathon and Tyler came along. So now I just said "Aw what the hell!" and WHAMBAM she's with Leon. Sorry if it was confusing. Oh and let me warn you...its not the end of Tyler lol)**

Chapter 16 The Truth

Daniel wouldn't stop poking my stomach. "Okay I think that's _enough_ Daniel.." I growled.

"Sorry," Daniel said, "It's just...hard to believe theres something _growing_ in there."

I rolled my eyes. It had been two weeks since the baby was conceived and now my stomach was humongous. I hadn't gone to school and I told Cheryl I was sick and in the hospital under quarantine. And technically I was but only at the Corneille house. Justin hadn't been there since I got there.

"What are you going to name him?" Michael asked me.

"That depends on whether its a boy or a girl." I said, "You don't know if its a he."

"Yeah it is a he. Alex saw it in his vision." Daniel said.

"Alex's vision's aren't _always_ right." I said quietly. Daniel shrugged.

For a while I had forgotten about the Sangues' until there was a knock at the door.

"Alex get Dhalia upstairs." Leon said quickly. "No one answer the door."

Alex grabbed my hand and helped me up the stairs. "Who's at the door?" I asked Alex.

"Jonathon, Maria and Tyler." Alex said in a strained voice.

_Dhalia come outside._ I gasped. That was Maria's voice. _We're not going to hurt you. You know we wouldn't do that._

_ Then why are you here? _I asked in my head.

_We just want to confirm that you're really pregnant. _Maria answered.

_Yeah right! I'm not stupid! I'm not going outside, leave me alone!_ I yelled in my head.

Leon came upstairs. "She's messing with your mind isn't she?"

I nodded, "She wants me to come outside."

"Well you can tell her that's not happening." Alex mumbled.

"Sh!" Leon said. "They're...they're coming in."

My eyes widened and I wrapped my arms around my stomach protectively, "What do they want?"

Leon's eyes traveled down to my stomach, "They want the child."

"But _why_?" I asked, "It hasn't even been born yet!"

"I'm sorry." Alex suddenly said. "I've been trying my best not to think about it."

"What's he talking about Leon?" I asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"They want the child because...he's going to have special powers." Leon said, "A witch-vampire. They want him to be a Sangue."

"No!" I yelled, "They can't take him away from me!"  
"That's why we want _both_ of you," A new voice said coming up the stairs.

It was Jonathon and Tyler. Where was Maria?

_I'm downstairs handling Leon's brothers. _She said in my mind.

"We could use both of you." Tyler said.

"_Use_ us? For what?" I said.

"To make the Sangue family great again. We used to be until Justin tarnished our perfect record. We were the strongest vampire family in the world." Jonathon said.

"Now apparently there are a lot of families that are the strongest." Tyler said, "With you and your son on our side we _will_ be great again."

"That's why Tyler kept trying to have sex with you." Leon said. He looked like he had just realized it, "They _wanted_ this to happen. All of them did."

"Even Kim?" I gasped.

"No. We didn't tell her about the plan." Jonathon said.

"We can do this the hard way or the _really_ hard way." Tyler said grinning. "We have the rest of our family outside. So resisting is futile."

I looked at Leon, hoping he had a plan.

Leon moved closer to me. "You can't have them."

Tyler sighed with annoyance. "Fine then. Let's do it the really hard way."

"Leon no!" I said quickly, "Please don't fight them, its hopeless."

"You should listen to the girl, Leon dear." Maria was walking up the stairs. She was soaked in blood that I somehow knew was not her own. "If _I_ can take out two of you already what do you think my whole family can do?"

Then two people busted through the window and attacked them.

With one touch Tyler was on the ground shaking. I immediately knew who it was then. Justin.

The anger that usually bubbled inside of me when I thought of him wasn't there. I felt thankful.

_"Traitor!"_ I heard Maria hiss at the other person.

"You shouldn't have kept secrets from me!" It was Kim! "Dhalia and the Corneilles' don't deserve this, no matter what Justin did!"

"This is _why_ we didn't tell you!" Maria snarled which made her look evil, "We knew you'd take their side!"

Kim attacked Maria, Alex and Leon were fighting Jonathon. When Justin was finished with Tyler he easily took care of Jonathon.

"Leon, Alex, get Dhalia out of here!" Justin hissed.

"But they have their whole family outside!" I complained, "We'll get killed!"

"Don't worry about it! I've already handled them, just go!" Justin said.

Leon picked me up and carried me back downstairs and out the back door.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about it." Leon said quietly.

Then Alex stopped walking abruptly. He turned pale and stared off into the distance.

"Wait, Leon! He's seeing something!" I said quickly.

Leon was reading his mind now. Then he looked at me, "We have to get you to a hospital."

"But why?" I asked, scared, "What did he see?"

Leon began carrying my in a different direction.

"Why are we-" Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach then I groaned. The sharp pain began to get worse and worse. I bit my lip just to keep from screaming.

Leon could sense my pain. "Just stay calm." He said, "We know some people that can help you."

Soon the pain became to much and I blacked out.

I awoke in a room that looked like a regular house. There were strange people leaning over me and there was a bright light shining in my eyes.

"She's waking up!" One of them whispered.

Then I heard Leon's voice. "Dhalia, you did it." I could tell he was happy from the way he sounded, "You gave birth to our new _daughter_."

I smiled, "I knew it wouldn't be a boy."

"There's a boy too." Leon grinned.

_"Two?"_ My jaw dropped, "I gave birth to twins and I can't remember _any_ of it?" Then the world around me began to get fuzzy. "What's going on?"

"Leon fed you some vampire blood. Your just changing." One of the people said.

"No!" I yelled, "I don't want to be a vampire! I don't want to suck blood!" I began moving around in the bed, trying to sit up.

"Um Dhalia, you have to calm down. They had to give you a c-section. If you keep moving like that it will tear the stitches." Leon warned me. I noticed he was holding something in his arms. Wait, not some_thing_. Some_one_. My baby.

"Give her to me," I said, "I want to hold her."

"I can't go that." Leon said quietly, "She's still half vampire and the transformation hasn't taken place on you yet. She can hurt you."

"Oh shut up and give her to me! She's my daughter she can't hurt me!" I said holding my arms out.

Leon sighed and brought her to me. "You're so stubborn." He smirked.

I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. "Where's my son?"

Leon frowned, "They're taking care of him."

"Who?" I asked, "It better not be the Sangues'."

"Its not. But Dhalia I'm afraid you can't have him." Leon said.

"What? Why not?" I said angrily. "He's _my_ son!"

"The girl came out easily." Leon said, "_He's_ the one that required immediate c-section."

"So what?" Leon wasn't making sense. Who cared if he required a c-section.

"You don't understand," One of the other the people said. I'm guessing they were doctors. "When he was out he tried to attack you. Luckily we had him under control and he didn't hurt you."

"I. Don't. Care." I growled. I felt my eyes getting watery, "I want my son!"

"You can't have him." Doctor #1 said. "He's far to dangerous."

I shakily stood up with my daughter in my arms. Leon helped me. "What are you doing? You need to rest while the transformation takes place."

"I'm going to see my son." I said angrily, "You can't keep him away from me."

I heard crying off somewhere in the house. I gave Leon my daughter and followed the noise.

I finally got to a door where the crying was the loudest and opened it. The crying abruptly stopped. And there he was. Lying there on a bed. He had short black hair like Leon and his eyes were open. One was pale green, the other was pale blue.

He silently stared at me with wide eyes. I slowly walked over to him and picked him up in the blanket he was in and cradled him in my arms. He was big for a newborn, and heavy. So I sat down on the bed rocking him back and forth slowly.

Leon was standing right outside the door watching with his wide dark blue eyes.

I could hear a low growling noise and I realized it was coming from the baby. He was growling at me!

_Calm down now..._ I thought, _You are _not_ going to be a badass child. You will _not_ attack me. I trust you._

Surprisingly he stopped growling.

"Okay," Leon said. "Put him down now. You need to go rest for the transformation."

"But Leon no...I don't want to be a vampire. I don't want to have to rely on only blood to live. Not yet." I said looking at the floor.

"But...the transformation has already started. And we had to or you might have died." Leon said.

"Can't you just suck the vampire blood out of me and hope for the best?" I asked frowning.

"If your not turned into a vampire you can't be around the babies or they might hurt you." Leon said.

"I'm a witch." I smiled, "I'll use my powers on them."

Leon sighed and walked over to me. He tilted my head back and bit me. It felt _so_ good.

"Th-thank you." I moaned. He was sucking the vampire blood out so I wouldn't change. Then I blacked out.

_Dhalia this isn't over._ I heard in my head. _We _will_ have that child._

I gasped and woke up. I was drenched in cold sweat. "L-Leon!" I called to him. He quickly stepped in. "What's wrong?"

"Where are they? Where are my children?" I needed to know they were okay.

He stepped out of the room again and came back with two babies wrapped in blankets. He gave them to me, "Have you decided on names yet?"

I looked at the girl that had long curly brown hair like me and hazel eyes then I looked at the black haired boy with two different colored eyes.

"Aidan and Amalthea." I smiled.

"Hm...those names are very unique." Leon said, "I like it."

"Their names actually _mean_ something. Aidan means 'little fire' and Amalthea means 'to soothe'." I said. "And if Amalthea is to long Thea could be her nickname." I thought for a moment, "Leon where is Alex and the others? Are they okay?"

Leon turned away from me. "I think I should show you something." I got up holding Aiden and Thea in each arm. "Show me what? What happened?" I was scared now. What if they were _dead_?

Leon led me out of that room and down the hall to a large gold framed door. He opened it to reveal...a completely dark room.

"Where's a light-"

_"SURPRISE!"_ A light was flicked on revealing everyone, Alex, Kim, Michael, Daniel, Justin...even Simon!

I nearly dropped the twins. "W-what is _Simon_ doing here?" I asked Leon.

"Well Alex called me and told me everything that was happening. So I of course came down here to make sure you were okay." Simon smiled.

I smiled when I saw the banner hanging on the wall. It said: 'Congratulations Dhalia!' "Thank you." Then I hugged everyone. "Oh and Kim you get a _special_ thanks for not betraying me."

Kim smiled, "No problem. But hey can I...hold one of the babies?"

"Sure you can hold both of them." I gave them to her.

"Their so cute!" Kim said, "But _big_. What are their names?"

"Aidan and Amalthea." I said.

"Unique names for unique babies," Alex said.

"They're not just unique," Leon corrected, " They're _beautifully_ unique."

I could already see that raising to half vampire half witch children was _not _going to be easy. And someday I would become a vampire. Only because I didn't want to be some old lady with an extremely young looking guy.

Then I saw something strange. Aidan's eyes changed color. They changed from their pale blue and green colors to..._orange_? Then Aidan smiled at me.

My eyes widened, "Why does my child have orange eyes?"

"Huh?" Everyone looked at me with strange looks on their faces.

"What are you talking about Dhalia?" Alex asked.

"Look! Aidan's eyes are _orange_!" Why was I the only one who could see it?

"Um Dhalia I think you should go and rest for a bit." Michael suggested.

Then it hit me. The witch blood probably allowed me to see things others couldn't. Even things _vampires_ couldn't.

I shook myself, "Never mind. I think I was only imagining things."

Leon raised an eyebrow at me knowing I was lying.

I smiled innocently at him. _These kids are going to be so strange._

**(A/N: Usually now people would put '_The End_' but that wouldn't make sense to me because its not the end! =3 I'm working on a second story starring...Aidan and Amalthea! Yaaaay! ((Don't worry Tyler fans, as I said above Tyler will still be there)) Sorry if this particular story didn't end the way you wanted it but I feel like I was dragging it out to long. Anyways the next story will be rated M and called: Blood and Roses)**


End file.
